


You Never Know With Merle Dixon

by writerchick0214



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/pseuds/writerchick0214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle returns to the group but there's something even more crazy and unstable about him than there was before. Can Daryl keep the peace and save his relationship with Glenn at the same time? Daryl/Glenn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after the end of episode 8, Nebraska, after Rick kills Dave and Tony and hear someone else outside the bar. From that point on my story deviates from the main plot quite a bit. Daryl and Glenn are in an established relationship that the others know about.

Chapter One

Rick pulled himself out of hiding, glancing at Glenn as he cautiously make his way to the door; the younger man’s nod in return said that yes, Glenn had heard it too. With his gun still drawn the ex-sheriff peeked quickly out the window of the bar before motioning for Hershel and Glenn to follow him.

“Merle?” Rick called out, moving away from the window – just in case. The shuffling of feet on the other side of the wall stopped.

“Who the hell’s there?” Yelled the same voice from before and Rick was positive it belonged to one, Merle Dixon. 

“It’s Rick and Glenn...from Atlanta.” Rick waited with baited breath.

“The chink?” The man’s rough chuckle met their ears before the door creaked open and Merle’s towering form entered, right arm nothing but a stubby, scarred lump. In his good arm the elder Dixon held an impressive looking shotgun. Glenn took an instinctive step away from the roughneck but never took his eyes off Merle’s face. “Well I’ll be damned!” Merle hooted, propping the gun easily on his broad shoulder.

“We went back for you,” Rick offered quickly in hopes of avoiding conflict. Merle offered nothing but a scoff in return, quickly changing the subject.

“Where’s that worthless brother of mine, anyhow? Sonofabitch get himself killed without me around?” The way Merle bore his teeth made Rick grimace. 

“No, he’s still alive.” Glenn spoke up. “He’s doing great, actually.” The chill in Glenn’s tone didn’t go unnoticed by Merle if his double take was anything to go by but surprisingly he let it go.

“You’re welcome to come back with us,” Rick said, invitation hesitant but sincere. The group’s unofficial ‘leader’ felt he owed Merle at least a hot meal and a safe place to sleep.

Merle regarded the three other men carefully before nodding, leaving the bar without waiting to see if anyone followed him. Glenn sighed quietly and threw Rick an incredulous look but followed him and Hershel as they exited the bar after Merle. Merle was standing by their car with a single black duffle bag slung over his shoulder, waiting impatiently for the others to catch up. No one even attempted to snag shotgun from the intimidating man as they all loaded into the small car. The car ride was silent for a long moment, everyone staring straight ahead except for the harsh glare Glenn threw Merle every so often. Daryl had told Glenn, late at night while they stroked each other’s skin softly, trailing lips lovingly over bare shoulders and necks, that while Merle was his only living family the older man wasn’t exactly the best role model. Glenn’s lover was still secretive, even after months of sleeping in the same tent, but the few things Glenn did know about Merle were enough for the Asian man to hate him.

Glenn was on edge; he and Daryl has never discussed what they would do if Merle ever came back but the Asian man knew that the eldest Dixon was a bigoted, homophobic racist and would probably freak out if he knew his baby brother liked men and was in a serious, committed relationship with an Asian man to boot. Should Glenn continue on as normal, kissing Daryl once they arrived back at camp, laughing when the redneck attempted to smear squirrel guts on him? Or should he hold back, pretend to hate Daryl and set up his old tent for the first time in forever? Unfortunately for Glenn he was out of time to make a decision as Rick parked near the RV. They all exited the car only to be met with gasps. 

“Merle?” Daryl stood, half-skinned rabbit falling from his grasp.

“Not happy to see me?” Merle asked, the arm that held the shotgun twitching threateningly. 

“Not exactly… If you would have just waited, we went right back for your ass! Why the fuck’d ya cut off yer hand?” Daryl growled out of anger. “But of course I’m happy to see you.” He said sarcastically. After only a moment’s hesitation Daryl walked up to stand in front of his older (and bigger) brother. When Merle raised his stumpy arm Daryl barely flinched (Glenn still saw it), but forced himself to relax when his brother slapped his shoulder, half-way approvingly.

“Well, now! Look who’s finally growing a backbone!” Merle snickered. “Now stop it, and give your big brother a hug,” without waiting for Daryl to move, Merle grabbed his brother into a tight hug. With his face pressed uncomfortably against Merle’s sweat-soaked chest Daryl’s heart skipped a beat because there was definitely something wrong. Never, in all the years of his life, could Daryl remember being hugged by his brother. Everyone watched, muscles tensed and hands hovering close to their guns because really, you never know with Merle Dixon.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Everyone kept a cautionary distance between themselves and the Dixon brothers and Glenn couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. When Merle and Daryl had first showed up back in Atlanta the group was split the same way, all of them fearing the two rednecks (and for good reason, Glenn remembered the time Merle had threatened to skin him alive). The Dixons now sat huddled close together skinning Daryl's catch of the day and speaking in hushed tones, Merle's boisterous laugh causing a chill to go down Glenn's spine. Apparently Daryl was going to pretend to not even know him which, while Glenn had half expected it, hurt more than he could imagine. If that was how it was going to be, Glenn supposed he could handle it for now so he discretely made his way to the tent he and Daryl had been sharing and emptied the small space of his things, zipping it up and walking away before Merle could notice. When he took a seat next to Carol at the fire she graced him with a small, sad smile and handed him a can of whole potatoes to open. Glenn was thankful for her silence because the looks everyone was throwing him was enough to drive him crazy.

Daryl was suddenly in front of him offering the skinned rabbit and squirrels to Carol, pausing only a moment to look at Glenn with something in his eyes the Asian man couldn't quite place. The redneck was about to open his mouth to speak but Merle's loud voice interrupted him.

"Hey Daryl, you friends with the chink now?" Merle's eyes crinkled with humor. Daryl growled low in his throat but Glenn was sure Merle hadn't heard it.

"Come on, Merle, don't start that now." Daryl turned to look at his brother but took a step away from Glenn nonetheless. "The kid helped me look for ya back in Atlanta, dontcha think you owe him at least a bit of respect for that?"

To say Glenn was shocked is an understatement. Daryl was the farthest thing from a pushover but he wasn't normally so vocal when it came to standing up to his big brother. Merle immediately stood, huge form towering menacingly, all humor gone from his face.

"What'd you say tuh me you little shit?" He asked, running the back of his hand across his nose, sniffing. "You think I owe that slanted-eyed motherfucker respect?" Merle made his way over to where Glenn and Carol were sitting, everyone in the camp watching him as he stopped before Daryl. Rick and Shane stood, ready to act if necessary.

"Yeah Merle, I do." The two brothers were now staring each other down. "He had nothin' to do with you gettin' left on that roof but he went back with me to look for ya. Not like you gave him any reason to want you back." He added under his breath but purposefully loud enough so Merle would hear it.

"You sassin' me, boy?" Merle took another step and their chests were now touching, Merle's moving quickly with angered breath.

Daryl didn't respond but held his ground, staring his brother in the eye. Just when Glenn thought there was going to be a real life showdown Merle did the most shocking thing anyone had ever seen him do-he backed down, grumbling under his breath about Chinamen not being worth his trouble. When Merle's back was turned Daryl threw Glenn a cocky smirk before walking back to his brother, slapping Merle loudly on the back. Just as fast as they had fought they were made up, the elder Dixon pulling Daryl into a lighthearted headlock. The two brothers began a playful scuffle, falling to the dirt in a pile of fists. Glenn shook his head, looking over to where Shane and Rick were watching the Dixons wearily and Glenn wondered if they were waiting for Merle to finally snap just like he was.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When the sun set and they sat around the fire eating the stew Carol had made Glenn could literally feel the tension in the air. Merle sat straight as a board puffing out his chest in a very Alpha dog fashion, a lazy grin plastered on his face. He was munching away happily at his meal like he wasn't surrounded by a group of people that neither trusted nor liked him. Daryl sat beside him, their shoulders almost touching but instead of eating, the younger Dixon was staring at Glenn from across the fire. Daryl's posture was as confident and powerful as ever but that same look from earlier was back in his eyes and Glenn finally realized Daryl was nervous. Glenn felt his stomach drop because if Daryl was nervous there was a good reason because his lover had nerves of steel and the heart of a warrior.

"So, little brother," Merle's voice startled everyone. "You gettin' any pussy these days?" Lori quickly covered Carl's ears in a sad attempt to block Merle's foul language. "Huh? Tappin' that sweet blond thang over there?" Merle chortled and jutted his chin in Andrea's direction. She scoffed and rolled her eyes but didn't say anything in return. When Daryl didn't immediately respond Merle grew visibly angry and grabbed Daryl's bicep in what looked like a painful grip. "You hear me, boy?" Merle all but growled and gave Daryl a shake.

"Naw, Merle," Daryl finally tore his gaze from Glenn and looked at his brother. "I aint gettin' no pussy. Now get yer fuckin' hand offa me." Daryl pulled his arm from Merle's grasp.

"What, you a faggot now or something?" Merle asked, laughing at his own joke, tension gone from his body. He didn't notice the way everyone stilled and looked between Daryl and Glenn, Daryl sitting up a bit straighter.

"I aint no queer," Daryl ground out sternly, red face betraying his otherwise calm demeanor. Glenn clenched his hands into fists, nails digging painfully into his palms. He couldn't stand seeing his boyfriend looking so embarrassed, so ashamed.

"Atta boy." Merle was grinning proudly, nudging Daryl with his elbow. "How 'bout we hit the sack?"

"I can't. I got first shift tonight." Dale, who actually had first on watch, didn't correct him.

"You their little bitch Darlyna?" Merle taunted, throwing his plate to the ground. His rapid mood changes had everyone on edge. A split second later Merle had a fistful of his brother's hair, holding Daryl in place. Rick, Glenn and Shane stood but Daryl threw them a look that had them halting any attempt to help. "You hunt all day to fill their greedy bellies then stay up all night to watch their backs?"

"It aint like that," Daryl grunted as Merle tugged at his hair. "We all pitch in. It's a fair deal." Merle regarded him for a long moment before releasing his hair, heading towards Daryl's tent.

"Don't wake me til morning, boy!" Merle threw over his shoulder.

For countless minutes everyone was frozen in their spot. Finally Daryl stood, running a hand through his already mussed hair. Without a word he walked passed Glenn, brushing his fingers along the length of his arm and made his way into the tree line. Glenn followed his boyfriend into the woods without a second thought and found Daryl standing a few feet in with his back to Glenn, muscles taught, sweat beading at his hairline. Glenn waited silently for the other man to start the impending conversation but Daryl didn't seem to making any moves to initiate it. When Glenn lightly touched Daryl's shoulder the older man flinched.

"I'm sorry." Daryl's voice was deep and gritty.

"It's ok, Daryl," Glenn assured, physically turning the other man around so they were facing each other.

"No. No, Glenn, it's not ok. I'm not being fair to you." The redneck sucked in a much deeper breath than was necessary.

"Babe-" Daryl rolled his eyes at the pet name but Glenn ignored it. "We never counted on Merle coming back, it's not like I expect you to immediately come out to him. We all know how he is." Glenn quirked an eyebrow humorously attempting to lighten the mood but this only seemed to anger Daryl.

"I know Merle ain't no ray of sunshine but he's still my brother." Even though Daryl sounded torn Glenn couldn't believe he was actually defending Merle. For some reason Glenn found himself becoming agitated. "I don't want him to-"

"-Don't want him to what?" Glenn interrupted, voice rising as he grew increasingly angry. "To hate you? To think you're a weak faggot?" Daryl's eyes narrowed and he totally shut down, Glenn was unable to read him at all now.

"You don't understand." Daryl took a step back. "Merle's the only one who ever gave a shit about me. He's my kin." He spat on the dirt next to him and repeated "You just don't understand."

"No!" Glenn shouted, Daryl's words stinging him in a way he didn't understand. Didn't he care about Daryl? Doesn't he stay up at night with Daryl when he has a nightmare about god knows what? "You're right, Daryl, I don't understand. Sometimes I don't get you at all because you don't tell me anything. I love you, Daryl. We're trying to make a life together in this crazy new world but I can't do that if you don't trust me."

"That's rich coming from you, Korea." Daryl scoffed, throwing his arms up in the air. "You spout all this bullshit 'bout bein' some pizza boy but I know that ain't true. I've seen the way you get in and out of places without bein' noticed and you can steal a car quicker than I can blink an eye. Some pizza boy you are."

Silence followed Daryl's rant and no matter how pissed off Glenn was there was nothing to be said because Daryl was right-Glenn hadn't been honest about his life pre-walkers. When Glenn didn't say anything Daryl made an annoyed noise deep in his throat and walked away saying something that sounded like "Yeah that's what I thought". Glenn kicked at the dirt, yanking the worn red hat off his head. What the hell just happened?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Daryl grumbled to himself as he stomped his way through the woods. What he had been hoping to be a comforting discussion with his boyfriend turned into a heated argument that did nothing but make him feel worse about everything that was going on. When Glenn insulted Merle something inside had snapped and he couldn't explain or rationalize it for the life of him. The moment Daryl truly needed Glenn's support he fucked things up in typical Dixon fashion. What Glenn had said was true, he knew how Merle was, but despite their tumultuous past they were brothers, they were blood, and always had each other's backs in the end. Daryl stopped, frustration taking over his body and he lashed out and slammed his fist against a tree. Merle had never been what he would call stable but Daryl had never been afraid of his brother like he was right now. The older Dixon's hot and cold attitude was worse than ever and Daryl feared for the others as well as himself. It was then that he realized he had allowed himself to grow attached to this ragtag group of survivors.

"Fuck." Daryl whispered to himself and headed back to camp, ignoring the blood slowly dripping down his arm from his split knuckles.

By the time Daryl made it back to camp everyone was in their tents except for Dale, who sat atop the RV watching diligently for walkers, and Rick, who appeared to be waiting for him by the fire. Daryl noticed with a sick feeling in his stomach that Glenn's old tent was set up next to the RV. Rick followed Daryl's gaze and threw Daryl a sorrowful look, holding up a half-empty bottle of Jack as a peace offering. The redneck gladly took it as he sat next to the ex-sheriff, taking three long pulls from the bottle before handing it back. The two men sat in a calm quiet, passing the bottle back and forth.

"So what's your plan, Officer Friendly?" Daryl asked with slightly more malice than he had initially intended.

"My plan," Rick said with a sigh, taking the bottle again, "is to not do anything unless Merle gives me a reason to." The way Rick was looking at him made Daryl fidget uncomfortably. "He's your brother, Daryl. I may not like him much but you're my friend and I respect you enough to treat him right. 'Sides-" Rick took a large gulp of the amber liquid before giving Daryl the almost empty bottle. "I owe him for Atlanta." And for his hand remained unspoken but hung heavy between them.

They remained in front of the fire for a countless amount of time. Daryl thought about what Rick had said, about considering Daryl a friend; Daryl knew that he had become friendly with the others and Rick trusted him enough to listen to his opinions but being respected was something new to him. His whole life Daryl had been nothing but a redneck, white trash, good for nothing sack of shit-and he fully believed it.

Rick cleared his throat.

"I take it your chat with Glenn didn't go well." He pointed at Daryl's busted hand.

"You could say that." Daryl flexed his hand with a grunt of discomfort.

"Don't worry." Rick stood and went to his tent. "You two love each other…you'll work it out."

Surprisingly Daryl found comfort in the other man's words, throwing the empty bottle into the fire. He could hear Dale shifting and hoped to a god he didn't believe in that the man wouldn't start up on one of his famous lectures. Luckily for him Dale remained silent, looking in the opposite direct. Fatigue began to claim his body and Daryl wondered for the first time that night where he would be sleeping. Glenn would not doubt chop his balls off if he so much as set foot in his tent and even though he and Merle used to share sleeping quarters (before and after the end of the world) Daryl was in no mood to be near his brother. So Daryl settled where he was, laying his crossbow across his lap and slouching in the rickety lawn chair. His body would ache in the morning and he would surely regret sleeping there but soon enough Daryl was slipping into a fitful doze.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Glenn lay in his tent unable to sleep. For some reason people seemed to forget there were no longer walls and conversations are easily overheard through tents. While Rick and Daryl's talk was minimal Glenn heard the whole thing and immediately felt guilt wash over him. He couldn't even imagine what Daryl must be going through. Glenn didn't know much about his lover's past but he did know that he and Merle had always been together, through thick and thin (mostly thick if the scars covering Daryl's body were any indication). He didn't doubt for a moment that Daryl loved him, probably more than Daryl had ever loved another person, but he realized how foolish he was to expect their current situation to be playing out any differently. He just prayed that everything would get better instead of worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mega thanks to my amazing BETA, Xtreme619! She has been beyond helpful.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own. All rights go to Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont, and all others involved.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

 

Daryl groaned when he awoke the next morning, his senses briefly disoriented as he realized he wasn’t in his tent curled up next to Glenn’s warm body. To his relief no one was awake yet except for T-Dog who was stationed on top of the RV, back towards camp. Wiping the sleep from his eyes Daryl rose, body protesting the swift movement and he cursed himself for falling asleep in the lawn chair. Before anyone else could wander into camp the redneck decided to go hunting, figuring a day-long trip would calm his nerves. There was something about the silence of the woods and the way the dirt smelled that relaxed him. Daryl was made to be in the wilderness getting his hands dirty and staining every article of clothing he had with blood, sweat and dirt. Being out there meant he was away from being here-away from his brother, away from Glenn and the prying eyes trying to get a glimpse of him during a time of weakness. Without letting anyone know where he was going Daryl scooped up his crossbow and fled the camp with the intent of not returning until he had killed enough game to feed everyone.

 

“Where’s Daryl?” Carol asked Glenn about halfway through the day when said man had yet to make an appearance.

“Not sure.” Glenn tried to sound nonchalant about it but truth be told he was rather looking forward to talking to his lover about their fight the night before.

“Oh.” Carol replied, humming softly but not saying anything farther.

“I’m not his keeper,” Glenn snapped back but immediately regretted it. He took a deep breath to calm himself before apologizing. Carol was the last person he should be angry with. “We’re kind of not talking right now.”

 

“Oh, Glenn.” Carol’s motherly instincts kicked in. “I’m sure everything will be alright. Daryl’s a good man; he’ll do right by you, just you wait and see.” Carol’s unwavering belief in Daryl always surprised Glenn. Sometimes he forgot that the others were beginning to see in Daryl what he had seen since the beginning. Carol rubbed Glenn’s back like a mother soothing a scared child and walked away to start the laundry, leaving Glenn to his thoughts. He sure hoped Carol was right.

 

It was late afternoon by the time Daryl returned to camp lugging a large deer behind him feeling refreshed and rested even though he had just spent countless hours tracking the large buck. As he neared the main camp he was foolishly hoping Merle’s return was nothing but a freakishly vivid nightmare. No matter how many sleepless nights Daryl had spent hoping that Merle was alive and safe out there with the walkers, Daryl had never actually wanted to see his brother again. He loved Merle, would always love him, but trouble seemed to follow him like a plague and it was usually Daryl who suffered. Merle’s large form was nowhere to be seen and Daryl sagged in relief. Carl saw him first, the small boy’s smile growing excitedly.

“Holy cow!” He cried, running to Daryl to stare in awe. “It’s huuuuuge!” Daryl couldn’t help but grin down at the boy, dropping the deer on the grass where he typically skinned his catches. 

“He’s a big one.” The older man patted the buck’s large belly, pulling his buck knife from its sheath at his side. “Took me all day to catch him. Kept losing the bastard’s trail.” Carl sat next to Daryl, watching his every move as he begin cleaning the animal. Suddenly Daryl stopped, gazing at Carl. “Want to help?” Daryl asked, quirking his eyebrow and holding the knife out for the kid to take.

“Yeah!” Carl bounced excitedly, looking to his dad for permission. Rick, who had been watching the entire exchanged, smiled approvingly and nodded for his son to continue. 

Daryl instructed him on how to properly skin and gut a deer, the kid following step by step rather well for his first time. Carl didn’t gag once as he stuck his tiny hands inside the still-warm body. In fact, the young child seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself and how gross the task at hand seemed to be. Everything was going great until a large shadow covered the two of them and Daryl knew who it was without even having to look. 

“What’re you doin’ boy?” Merle asked, kicking a toe against Carl’s leg. The young boy cowered slightly behind Daryl. 

“I’m teachin’ him how to skin a deer,” Daryl offered for Carl who was completely mute. He looked up at his brother to find a very angry looking Dixon. 

“Well yer doin’ a shit job, brother, the kid’s wasting half the damn deer.” Merle was sneering down at them. “You best learn how to do that shit right, kid, ‘fore you turn into a little girl like Daryl here. You two gonna paint each other’s nails next?” Merle swiped Rick’s Sheriff hat off Carl’s head and the boy sniffled slightly, lowering his wet eyes to the ground. 

“Cut the shit, Merle!” Daryl stood before Rick had time to act, shoving Merle back a few feet. “He’s just a kid, leave him be.”

“Get over here,” Merle demanded, eyeing Daryl harshly. Daryl didn’t budge. “I said get the fuck over here if you know what’s good for ya.” Merle was screaming now and Daryl knew everyone was watching the scene unfold behind him. He heard Carl run away, probably to his mother, and the sound of someone drawing their gun was unmistakable. 

“I’m gonna have to ask you to calm down, Merle.” Rick was in cop-mode.

“This is ‘tween me and my brother, pig.” Merle spat the insult, lip curling in disgust. Daryl hoped Rick would do the smart thing and back down but of course Rick did the exact opposite and took a daring (and stupid) step closer. Daryl saw it coming before Merle even moved; the eldest Dixon had only lifted his leg to move before Daryl had him on the ground. Once they both hit the dirt fists were flying and it was hard to decipher who was who in the tangle of limbs. Daryl got the upper hand, getting Merle’s head between his thighs in a powerful chokehold. While Merle struggled to break free Daryl pounded every inch of his brother he could reach, fists soon turning to a bloody mess. Merle’s superior size soon had him out from Daryl’s grasp, however, and the younger brother found his arms pinned under a pair of very heavy knees, blow after blow being delivered to his face. The sound of his nose breaking sounded loud to Daryl’s own ears and just when he thought Merle might not stop his brother’s weight was gone, Rick and Shane hauling Merle backwards. 

“Yer lucky, baby brother.” Merle stopped struggling, spitting a mouthful of blood at Rick’s feet. “If they weren’t around you might not be breathing.”

“That’s enough!” Rick yelled, letting go of Merle to point away from camp. “Walk it off, Merle.” His tone meant “or else” and while Merle was a redneck he wasn’t exactly stupid. Six armed men against his one weren’t exactly promising odds. So Merle threw them all an impolite “Fuck you” and disappeared in the general direction Rick was pointing.

Daryl lay on his back until his brother was gone, wincing when he felt blood soaking his face. Firm hands were under his armpits hoisting him into a sitting position. The world tilter dangerously and Daryl’s head lolled back onto whoever was behind him.

“Fuck.” Daryl squeezed his eyes shut tight before reopening them, holding himself upright.

“Are you ok?” It was Glenn behind him and Daryl kicked himself for not realizing the obvious. Glenn’s hands were suddenly everywhere searching for any unseen injury.

“‘M fine.” Daryl halfheartedly attempted to push Glenn’s hands off of him but he was enjoying the attention too much to put too much effort into it. “Stop fussin’ over me, Korea.” Glenn’s huff of laughter tickled his ear and Daryl almost forgot that they were supposed to be fighting.

“Ok big man, I guess you won’t need anyone to help you set that busted nose then?” Glenn was teasing him and even as Daryl gingerly touched the broken bone the older man couldn’t help but laugh. Before Glenn could make another smartass comment Daryl pushed his nose back into place with a sickening pop that made everyone cringe.

“Show off,” Glenn muttered before helping the other man to his feet. As soon as he was up Daryl had to hold onto Glenn for support, black spots suddenly blocking his vision. He stumbled where he stood, the only thing keeping him from falling were Glenn’s hands on his shoulders. 

 

People were talking to him but Daryl couldn’t make out exactly what was being said, only that Glenn’s gentile hands were guiding him to a chair by the fire. Once he was sat down Daryl hung his head watching in morbid fascination as thick blood from his face dripped onto his dirty jeans, smearing the blue denim dark red. Fingers carded through his hair and Daryl’s head tipped back of its own accord, eyes closing as he enjoyed the calming gesture. When he opened his eyes again he saw Glenn’s face smiling worriedly at him, lips moving in an unheard question. Daryl realized as he felt his body coming down from the adrenaline rush that he probably had a concussion and should stay awake as long as he could but the throbbing in his head and Glenn’s fingers on his scalp soon had him falling asleep. 

 

“Daryl?” Glenn stopped his ministrations, shaking Daryl lightly. “Daryl?” Glenn called again slightly more frantic this time. He looked at the others, panic creeping over him.

“Let him sleep,” Rick assured. “Wake him up every twenty minutes or so and ask him a few easy to answer questions but for now let him rest. He’s probably just got a mild concussion.” 

“Right.” Glenn didn’t feel comforted in slightest. Daryl was covered in blood and passed out cold, his breath short and more labored than it normally was. 

Carol came up behind him with a wet rag and bucket of water, offering to clean Daryl up for him. Glenn thanked her but took over the task himself, lovingly and carefully cleaning the blood off his boyfriend’s face. Once he was relatively clean Glenn relaxed a little realizing Daryl wasn’t as beat up as he had first appeared. There was a small gash above his right eyebrow and his nose was slowly turning a deep purple color but other than that the man just looked exhausted. Glenn continued to wash Daryl’s face long after it was cleared of all traces of blood taking the time to think about what was happening. Hopefully Merle wouldn’t return to camp before Daryl woke back up, or at all, Glenn thought viciously. He hated that he wished death upon the elder Dixon but Glenn couldn’t stand to see Daryl in pain. He vowed then and there to protect Daryl no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mega thanks to my amazing BETA, Xtreme619! She has been beyond helpful. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own. All rights go to Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont, and all others involved.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

“Time to get up Sleeping Beauty!” Someone was slapping his face lightly.

“What the fuck?” Daryl swatted at the offending hands. When he opened his painfully heavy eyes he was greeted with Glenn’s grinning face.

“I need you to tell me your name.”

“What are you on about, Chinaman?” When Daryl tried to stand Glenn immediately pushed him back down, hands lingering on his shoulders.

“Just answer the question.” Glenn rolled his eyes but the smile was gone from his face, and worry lines tugged at his deep, brown eyes.

“Daryl.” He looked around wondering what was going on, the pain from his broken nose suddenly making itself known. “Dixon. My name’s Daryl Dixon.”

“Good.” Glenn suddenly seemed a lot happier. “What day is it?”

“Are you kiddin’ me?” Daryl looked at the other man incredulously. “It’s the zombie apocalypse an’ you want me to tell you the goddamn day?”

“I told you to ask him easy questions, Glenn!” Rick called over, face lit with amusement. Everyone else was looking on worriedly and everything came flooding back.

“Shit. Merle.” Daryl stood, this time not allowing Glenn to guide him back down. “Where’d he go?” He asked no one in particular. Daryl’s head hurt something fierce but he ignored it and started walking around aimlessly. “Huh? You people hear me? Where the hell did Merle go?” The redneck was stumbling around kicking things over in his wake. His hands were balled into fists, arm muscles bulging, and his face was turning an unattractive shade of red. 

“We’re not sure exactly where he went.” Rick was standing with his hands up as though trying to calm an injured animal. “He walked off into the woods somewhere. I’m sure he’ll come back once he’s cooled off.”

Daryl took a few calming breaths before stalking back to where Glenn stood to snatch his crossbow off the ground. Glenn took hold of his arm to stall him, eyes silently begging him to stop. The older man pulled away from his lover. Quickly Daryl leaned in close and captured Glenn’s mouth in an apologetic kiss, pulling back almost as fast. They didn’t have time to talk now but Daryl wanted him to know that he was sorry for the fight the other night, for everything that was happening, but he had to go after his brother. Glenn nodded in understanding.

“I’ve gotta go after him. Calm him down before he comes back. You haven’t seen an angry Dixon til you’ve seen Merle in one of his moods.”

“Now, Daryl, I really don’t think-” Dale started but Daryl cut him off before he could go any farther.

 

“-You people just don’t get it do you? Merle may be a lot of things, bad things, but he’s always been there for me when I was actin’ a fool. I owe him. A hell of a lot more than you ingrates.” He sneered at them before stalking off, intent on picking up Merle’s trail.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glenn stared after Daryl’s retreating back and even though he didn’t like Merle he understood Daryl’s need to show his family respect (even if he didn’t think Merle deserved it). Glenn thought back on his own parents, how cold and harsh they were raising him, and how it had hurt more than he expected to bash their brains in when he found them turned and happily eating away at their unsuspecting lawn boy. Family bonds were strange; you could hate someone your whole life but when it came to protecting them you would go through any lengths to do so. Dale seemed flabbergasted by Daryl’s outburst and Lori stood to the side looking offended. Rick, however, walked to Glenn and clapped him on the shoulder.

“He’s right.” Glenn said before Rick had time to comment, afraid the older man would somehow reprimand Daryl for his actions.

“I know.” This stunned Glenn (and Lori, apparently, who gasped and walked closer to Shane). “He’s right, Glenn, we haven’t given much thought to how he feels about the whole situation. We should try to be a little more welcoming to Merle.” Rick’s face was strained as if it was physically painful for him to admit that.

“You can’t be serious!” Shane spoke up for the first time. “That redneck junkie is nothin’ but trouble. We should just kill him and get it over with.”

“None of us like him,” Rick agreed. “And none of us trust him, but that’s going a little too far. Why don’t we all just calm down and think about this rationally.”

“You really think we owe Merle anything after the way he’s treated us?” Shane took his hat off and ran a hand over his stubbly scalp.

“I don’t think we owe Merle anything. But we definitely owe Daryl.” Rick was speaking to everyone now and Carol was nodding in agreement, wringing her tiny hands nervously.

“Oh come on!” Shane’s voice was steadily growing louder. “We don’t owe that white trash piece of shit anything. He doesn’t do shit around here, unlike like the rest of us! What does he do for us, huh?”

Silence. Then-

“You shut the fuck up!” Everyone jumped at the sound of Glenn’s voice, the sound so loud it echoed slightly and his neck muscles were taught. No one had ever seen Glenn so man. “You just wish you were half the man he was! We would all be dead by now, half-starved and walker food, if it wasn’t for him.” Glenn charged at Shane, not the least bit concerned with the other man’s larger size and police training. Rick swiftly swept the other man into his arms to hold him back.

“Relax!” Rick’s arms were tight around Glenn’s waist. 

“No! I’m not going to relax. You think he needs you people?” Glenn spat, pushing Rick off of him but made no move to go after Shane again. “Any of you? The only reason he’s still here is because I asked him to stay. He’s told me over and over again how none of you care about him, and you know what, he was right. I can’t believe it took me so long to see it.”

Glenn looked around the group waiting for someone, anyone, to tell him he was wrong. Most of them looked ashamed, like a kid caught stealing cookies, but Shane and Lori stood their ground watching him with unwavering eyes. Carol looked like she was about to cry when she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a motherly hug. 

“He’s a good man, Glenn. A better man than most. I don’t know what I’d do without him around.” Carol kissed Glenn’s cheek, stepping back. “He’s done more for me, for Sophia-” everyone winced at the little girl’s name, “-than anyone ever has. I’m so happy he has someone like you watching his back. And you!” She turned to the others. “You should all be ashamed of yourselves.” The moment Carol was done talking she gasped, hand flying to cover her mouth as though she was surprised the words had even escaped it.

 

Glenn didn’t wait around for another confession. He stormed to his tent and hid there the rest of the afternoon.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl followed Merle’s trail for hours. His brother was a big man and left a telltale trail; he never had perfected the skill of covering his tracks. The sun was long gone by then and the small flashlight Daryl carried in his pocket was proving to be a rather useless guide. He thought for a moment about heading back and continuing the search in the morning but the image of an angry Merle stampeding into camp made him think otherwise. Merle was big, but slow, and Daryl knew he couldn’t be too far behind. A twig snapping in the not-too-far distance alerted him and Daryl stopped, crouching low, crossbow loaded and aimed. He was hoping it was Merle but these days you couldn’t be too cautious-a walker could be anywhere. Anther twig snapped the sound of feet stepping through the underbrush told Daryl it was Merle’s heavy step and not the lazy dragging of feet that was associated with the walkers.

“Merle!” Daryl called out, standing to shine his flashlight around. 

“That you, little brother?” Merle came into view, his boots covered in mud and his face free of worries and anger. He looked like the old Merle, the one before the world ended. Still crazy, but not intent on killing everyone for no reason. 

“‘Course it is. Who else would follow your dumb ass all the way out here?” He muttered and let his crossbow drop to his side. Merle’s face was covered in bruises and scrapes and Daryl knew he must look twice as bad.

“I sure did beat you good didn’t I, boy?” Merle’s good hand came up to grab his chin, turning his face side to side. Daryl was sure Merle couldn’t see well in the glow of the moon but Merle’s face was glowing proudly. Daryl could only nod, wanting to drop the subject to avoid further confrontation. “They wanna kick me out, yet?” 

“Nah, they’re too afraid of you to do that. Just don’t go tryin’ som’thin’ like that again, asshole.” Daryl grunted, hopeful his brother would return calmly to camp with him. 

“Yeah, yeah. Them pussies don’t know how to handle us Dixons, do they?” Merle sniffed, running his hand along the underside of his nose. Daryl noticed the way his eyes were glazed over and the lazy grin wouldn’t leave his face.

“You high, Merle?” Daryl took a step back but Merle followed, crowding him against a tree.

“Why?” Merle asked. When Daryl’s back slammed into the rough bark behind him Merle’s stumpy arm came up to rest against his throat putting a menacing but otherwise not painful pressure there. Daryl turned his head away from the stubby remains of Merle’s hand unable to handle the scarred and grotesque flesh. Merle laughed harshly in his ear when he noticed the cringe on Daryl’s face. “Pretty nasty, right? Look at it.” Merle pushed a little harder at his throat but Daryl didn’t budge until Merle finally pushed enough to cut off his air supply. “Look at it!” 

“I’m lookin’!” Daryl gasped out but didn’t struggle. He knew from experience this would only make things worse. The stump made him sick and he felt a flutter of anger at Rick for leaving Merle on the roof like that. He had rationalized time and time again that Rick had done what needed to be done, had already forgiven the man but now, with Merle back he couldn’t help but feel some of that resentment again. Finally Merle eased up enough for Daryl to suck in much needed air.

“This is what those ‘friends’ of yours made ol’ Merle do to himself. If you had balls you’d go shoot Rick in the head for me.” Daryl shivered at the familiarity of those words, almost identical to the ones imaginary-Merle had uttered to him when he was injured looking for Sophia. He was about to respond but then Merle was gone, feet away from him and grinning from ear to ear “But don’t you worry your pretty little head over anything. I aint gonna put my hands on anyone ‘less they put theirs on me. Let’s head on back ‘fore they think I killed yer ass.”

 

Daryl followed Merle back to camp, his head spinning. Merle was unstable, always had been, but his mood swings now were giving him whiplash. Something was off and it wasn’t just the drugs.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glenn’s tent unzipped and he looked up, startled, but was faced with Carl sneaking in and not a hungry walker. The small boy had his back turned to Glenn, looking around before ducking in and zipping the flap closed. Carl jumped when he turned and found Glenn staring at him, arms crossed over his chest. Did Carl expect to sneak in without Glenn noticing or something? Glenn smiled warmly at Carl, patting the sleeping bag next to him. Carl sat, taking his father’s too-big hat off his head before speaking.

“I really like Daryl.” Carl looked at Glenn. “He’s not always the nicest person but I feel safe around him. And he always makes sure we have food.” The child paused, looking around the tent. “My mom and dad fight about him a lot. Mom says he’s not safe but dad always sticks up for him. He said the same thing you did, that we’d all be dead without him.”

“I wasn’t really yelling at you, you know?” Glenn tried to reassure Carl, ashamed that he’d made the kid feel like he was involved in a very adult situation. 

“I know. But I wanted you to know I’m glad you made Daryl stay.” Carl pulled something out of his back pocket and it took Glenn a moment to realize what it was. Carl was holding Daryl’s buck knife almost lovingly and Glenn realized that Carl look up to Daryl, idolized him, even. “I don’t ever want him to leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mega thanks to my amazing BETA, Xtreme619! She has been beyond helpful. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own. All rights go to Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont, and all others involved.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Daryl practically tucked Merle into bed, the older man too high to walk in a straight line by the time camp had come into view. Once he was sure Merle was down for the night Daryl went to Glenn's tent determined to make up with his boyfriend and sort a few things out; the redneck had spent his whole life shielding himself from others but Glenn deserved the truth-the whole truth. When he unzipped the tent Glenn jumped, hair ruffled in sleep and Daryl couldn't help but smile softly in affection. The Asian man sat up straight rubbing the sleep from his eyes and was immediately alert, hand reaching for his machete.

"Easy now, Jet Li, there ain't no emergency." Daryl took the machete from Glenn, sitting cross-legged in front of the other man.

"What?" Glenn scrubbed his face, looking around as if to ensure there really wasn't any impeding danger. "What's up, Daryl?"

"I-we need to talk." Daryl felt his whole body flushing as he ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. Glenn perked up, biting his bottom lip. "I know I can be a rat bastard most of the time, but I need to tell you some things 'bout Merle, try to help you get why I'm keepin' him around."

"Oh, my god," Glenn let out a whoosh of air, clapping a hand over his heart. He looked like he was about to panic.

"What?" Daryl sat up on his knees, body rushing with worry. "Are you ok, what's wrong?"

"I thought you were breaking up with me!" Glenn popped Daryl on the side of his head. "Don't do that shit to me, man!"

"You thought-" Daryl burst into light laughter. "O'couse I wasn't breakin' up with you! You sure are dumb for an Asian kid."

"Ha ha." Glenn settled back down, closer to Daryl than he was before. "Ok now what do you want to talk about? I kind of stopped listening after 'we need to talk'. That's what people say when they're breaking up with someone."

"You know I ain't no good with words." Daryl ran a finger over Glenn's knee. "I think you know more 'bout me than anyone does, even Merle."

There was a long stretch of silence where Daryl just looked at the sleeping bag below him. He had no idea how to be in a relationship let alone have a real conversation with someone. Glenn sighed and when Daryl looked at him the other man looked almost guilty, which confused Daryl completely.

"Look, Daryl, you don't need to tell me if you don't feel comfortable." Glenn cupped a hand on the back of Daryl's neck, rubbing a thumb soothingly along the hairline. "Family is really complicated, I get that. I shouldn't have pried or gotten angry with you."

"Now jus' shut up and listen." Daryl muttered as he scooted closer to Glenn to touch their foreheads closer together. "I'm gonna tell you some stuff nobody else knows and I need ya to be patient with me. I've never-" Daryl shook his head, aggravated with himself. "I don't know how tuh express myself, or whatever."

"Take all the time you need. And don't tell me anything you don't want to tell me." Glenn pulled away and sat directly in front of Daryl, watching him, waiting for Daryl to begin.

"My ma died when I was real little. From what I 'member, she was the best. My paw didn't fuckin' deserve her. When she was gone the old man turned to booze and shit just got worse from there." Daryl stopped and tried to wrap his head around what to say next.

"It's ok," Glenn reassured, taking his hand. Normally Daryl wasn't one for such shows of affection but he welcomed the comfort.

"Merle used to take me out huntin' to get me away from our paw. Merle was too big for the old bastard to take his anger out on him but that didn't stop him from slappin' me around." He felt Glenn squeeze his hand a little harder. This is why Daryl hated talking about his feelings. The sympathy he received made him sick to his stomach. "Don't think I need any fuckin' sympathy, ya hear? I ain't no pussy." Daryl pulled his hand away but Glenn didn't seem to mind.

"Merle gave me my first crossbow when I was ten, 'fore he got locked up the first time. When he was gone I used to go out for days at a time, it's how I got so good at all that survival bullshit."

"Gotta thank Merle for that next time we talk." Glenn grinned casually. "I do love a man wielding a crossbow." His chuckle eased Daryl's nerves slightly.

"I doubt that's what he had in mind when he got it for me." Daryl stared at Glenn for longer than he knew he should but sometimes he wondered what he did in his shitty life to get so lucky to have Glenn. "So Merle was in and out of jail fer years and our old man kept drinkin' himself into the grave. Merle kept odd jobs to pay the rent and feed us. I've told you before he's never been exactly kind but he always made sure I had the basics. When our paw would beat me in a drunken fit Merle would be the one bandaging me up. But he was a tough love kinda guy."

Daryl saw Glenn's eyes wander to the various scars visible on his chest and shied away from the prying glare. Without a word Glenn reached up to unbutton Daryl's grey, sleeveless shirt to reveal the expanse of his dirt-streaked chest. The Asian man let his fingertips glide over the skin gently and Daryl had to close his eyes at the feeling. He had always been shy about his body and rarely let anyone see it in the light of day. He wasn't necessarily ashamed of the scars of his past but he would be lying if he said he wasn't self-conscious. When Glenn drew his hand away Daryl sighed and continued, not meeting the other man's eyes.

"If I cried or flinched Merle would beat me twice as hard and tell me to man up. The older I got the more Merle was gone. At the time I didn't know where he was but I learned he was hustlin' drugs. When he was gone the old man seemed to be angry more, drank more, beat me more."

Glenn lay down, pulling a reluctant Daryl with him. Once Daryl was flat on his back Glenn laid his head on the other man's chest, resting a hand above his heart. They lay there quietly and Daryl thought Glenn had fallen asleep until he felt a soft kiss on his neck; Glenn's breath ghosting over the skin in such a delicious way that Daryl couldn't stop the shiver that ran through him. For a split second Daryl considered not continuing with his story but the man he now shared his (fucked up) life with deserved better.

"Eventually I told Merle I wanted to come with him – I think I was sixteen then. He told me as long as I stayed in school and out of his hair he'd let me crash on the couch at his lady's place. We found out a few months later the old man had croaked and Merle went a little nuts; he was tweaked out all the time and started takin' all that pent up anger out on me. He would never admit it but I think Merle missed the old man. I don't remember a time when our paw was good to us but Merle must have. Suppose he couldn't have always been that bad; there's no way my sweet ma would have married such an asshole. Sometimes I blame myself for our paw being so miserable, like if I hadn't been there maybe he and Merle could have lived a normal life. That maybe Merle blamed me to. I-" But Daryl found his voice hitching, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. There was absolutely no way in hell he was gonna cry, let alone in front of another person. When he tried to speak again he couldn't find his voice, heart clenching painfully in his chest. Horrified he felt his body shaking, a single silent sob escaping his mouth before he pushed it down.

"Daryl?" Glenn raised his head to look at him and Daryl had to look away. "Shhh, that's enough, ok? That's enough for tonight. Let's just go to sleep."

Daryl felt his head being physically turned and closed his eyes before Glenn could see the wetness in them. The older man flinched when Glenn's chapped lips ran across his face; first his right cheek, his left, his forehead, then finally his lips. The kiss was chaste, just a press of lips, but a wave of desperation suddenly took a hold of Daryl and he gripped Glenn's hair tightly, probably to the point of pain but the other man just pushed closer into Daryl's body. Daryl felt like he was drowning, gasping for breath in between kisses and he couldn't touch enough of Glenn's skin. Glenn grabbed hold of the back of Daryl's neck again, gripping tightly, their teeth clanking together in their haste to practically devour one another.

"Fuck," Daryl breathed out, easing his hold on Glenn's hair. "God, Glenn, I just-"

"I know." Glenn kissed him again. "I know."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glenn woke feeling sore but rested and nuzzled into the neck in front of him. He lay behind Daryl, his arms wrapped protectively around the other man's waist. For a while he stayed still basking in the warmth, reveling in the moment; it wasn't often Daryl let his guard down enough to allow Glenn to hold him this way, their roles almost always reversed. When Daryl began to stir Glenn placed a kissed at the nape of his neck, running a hand up and down the other's stomach and Glenn smiled when he felt Daryl's muscles flutter.

"Mornin'." Daryl's voice was husky with sleep. "Know what time it is?"

"Nope. Clock died a week ago, remember?" Glenn strained his ears to hear the rest of camp. "No one seems to be moving around yet. I don't wanna move but maybe we should get up before Merle does. I don't want to explain why you're coming out of my tent." Glenn's chuckle shook both their bodies. Daryl snuggled (though Daryl would deny if it Glenn ever mentioned it to him) back into Glenn's embrace, a sound that was eerily similar to a whine escaping his mouth. Glenn planted another kiss to Daryl's neck and stood, holding his hand out for Daryl to take.

"Oh." Glenn paused on his way out of the tent. "I kind of yelled at everyone last night when you left. Not sure if anyone is going to be talking to us today." And he left before Daryl could ask him any questions.

Rick exited his tent at the same time Glenn did, eyeing him wearily. When Daryl followed close behind Rick smiled at them, nodding their way. Glenn felt the pangs of guilt because he had generalized the whole group even though he knew there were many people who truly did care about Daryl, Rick being one of them. To be honest he was mostly speaking to Shane and Lori, both of whom probably wished Rick had chained Daryl up with Merle. Glenn and Daryl sat in front of the fire and Rick sat with them.

"Daryl," Rick began and Glenn watched on as Daryl raised an eyebrow. "I want you to know I really appreciate everything you do around here. Some of the others may not show it, I know I don't nearly as much as I should, but I do. We need you, even if they don't realize it yet."

"Uh…" Daryl looked to Glenn and the Asian men felt himself overcome with laughter. "Thanks, Officer Friendly. Now get outta my face, why dontcha?" Typical Daryl.

"You know," Glenn said when Rick walked away. "You look like shit. Both your eyes are black and blue."

"Shit, kid, this aint nothin'. You shoulda seen me back in my bar brawlin' days." Daryl shrugged it off and left to wake Merle, throwing Glenn a smirk over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mega thanks to my amazing BETA, Xtreme619! She has been beyond helpful. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own. All rights go to Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont, and all others involved. 
> 
> This chapter was rather difficult. Keeping Daryl in character and still a BAMF while spilling his cuts was a challenge.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Two days. It had been two days since the Dixon brawl and things had actually started to calm down. Daryl kept Merle busy, kept him distracted and most importantly, he kept Merle away from everyone else. Glenn was again on good terms with the others even if he kept interactions with Shane to a minimum, and Daryl was sneaking into his tent every night. So when Glenn saw Hershel walking towards camp that morning he had to curse the old man because things were about to get messy fast. Hershel went straight to Rick, speaking in hushed tones with a stern look on his face. Glenn watched on nervously as the two men began getting louder and louder drawing the attention of the rest of the camp. Sadly this also included Merle and Daryl who were sitting off to the side cleaning arrows. 

“Now just hold on.” Rick held up a hand to stop Hershel midsentence. 

“This is my property. If you and your people wish to remain here you must follow my rules.” Hershel’s face was turning an unattractive shade of red.

“My people, Hershel. They’re all my people which means no one leaves. No one’s going to be any trouble.” Rick was attempting to sooth Hershel’s anger while remaining assertive, something Glenn was sure must be a cop thing.

“I’m at my wits end with that friend of yours but I’ve allowed him to stay. Now you’ve got another hot head in your group. I won’t put up with it. Either they leave or you all leave.”

“You got somethin’ to say, old man?” Glenn was shocked to see not Merle, but Daryl standing up to confront Hershel. 

“Calm down, Daryl.” Rick warned but didn’t spare the youngest Dixon a glance. “Hershel, you know this isn’t right.”

“Those brothers are nothing but trouble. I want them gone.” Hershel and Rick stared at each other for a long moment before a loud crash broke their gaze. Glenn turned to see Daryl kicking over an empty lawn chair, Merle watching on with a smile on his face and a glint in his eye. 

“Fuck this. I knew this farm was bad news, knew we shoulda left the second we found out Sophia was in the barn. I told you.” Daryl pointed at Glenn, speaking directly to him. Glenn swallowed thickly when he saw Merle look at him curiously then back at Daryl as if trying to put pieces of a puzzle together. 

“We’re not kicking anybody out.” Rick’s words were final, leaving no room for discussion.

“Then I want you gone by tonight.” Hershel left and the camp was silent. 

“Rick.” Shane stepped up when no one else did. “You can’t be serious. You’re gonna make everyone leave because of them?” He pointed at the Dixon brothers.

“I’ve had ‘bout enough of that mouth of yers, Walsh.” Daryl’s arm muscles flexed in a way that would have Glenn staring if the situation weren’t so dire. 

“Why don’t you come say that to my face, Dixon? I’ve been waiting for you to give me a reason to throw you out.” Shane threw his hat to the ground. When Daryl started towards Shane Merle grabbed him around the neck and held the younger Dixon against his chest. Daryl struggled and Glenn could see him growing angrier by the second.

“As much as I wanna see you break that big nose uh his I think you best stand down, little brother.” Merle pulled Daryl back a few steps, dust billowing up from their scuffling feet. “You think they won’t hesitate to put a bullet ‘tween yer eyes if you hurt Rick’s lap dog?”

“Fuckin’ let go, Merle. I’ve put up with that pig for way too long.” Daryl’s hands we holding onto the arm around his neck in a grip that looked painful but Glenn didn’t think Merle even noticed.

“Let’s just leave. No one cares ‘bout you but me, brother. There ain’t no need to stay with these folks.” As soon as the words left Merle’s lips Daryl stopped struggling. Glenn stood quickly without thinking, heart pounding in his chest.

“No,” Glenn said and he realized too late that he had his baseball bat clenched in his fist. Merle looked at him, that same confused look on his face from before and his eyes darted to the bat.

“You gonna stop us, chink?” He asked, pushing Daryl away so hard the other man stumbled. 

“We’re not kicking anyone out.” Rick stepped in the center of all the commotion. “We’ll leave, all of us, and find somewhere else.”

“Rick.” Lori scolded from where she stood with Carl. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. “What about the baby?” 

“We’ll figure it out. This isn’t the only place left for us to go. This isn’t just about us and you know it.” Rick jerked his head at Glenn and Lori sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat. Shane scoffed angrily and stormed off, picking up his gun as he went. 

“Where we goin’ then, officer?” Merle’s chuckled, raising an eyebrow sarcastically. 

“Glenn, Daryl, why don’t you two come with me and we’ll check out the map. Everyone else start packing.” Rick motioned for the two men to follow me. Glenn went immediately but saw that Daryl stayed behind a moment, talking quietly with Merle.

“Thank you.” Glenn sat next to Rick on the grass as the older man spread the map out before them.

“No need. I don’t want Daryl to leave, either. You and I both know we wouldn’t last long without him.”

“What the hell were you thinkin’ talkin’ to Merle like that?” Daryl came storming up to them, crossbow in hand. 

“I-” Glenn began but Daryl was quick to interrupt him.

“-you got a death wish, kid?” Daryl knelt in between Rick and Glenn, looking at the map.

“Yeah, I really want to get my head bashed in by my boyfriend’s brother. How’d you know that’s how I wanted to go?” 

“You keep talkin’ like that and Merle will bash yer head in. Trust me, kid, I’ve seen him do it.” Glenn shivered uncomfortably knowing Daryl was probably telling the truth. He had a brief image in his head of Merle curb stomping him.

“I think we should start heading north.” Rick pointed at the map following the highway toward South Carolina. 

“If you want yer pregnant wife to hate you then I say we head north.” Daryl ran a hand through his hair and stared intently at the map. “If we’re tryin’ to find a place to bunk down for the winter goin’ north is the worst idea. Its only gonna get colder the further up we go.”

“You’re right.” Rick cursed. 

“Maybe we should stay in Georgia.” Glenn suggested receiving surprised looks from the two other men. “I mean, most of us know the area pretty well. It’s comfortable, it’s familiar, and even though it’s hotter than hell in the summer the winters aren’t too bad.”

“That’s a great idea, Glenn. I don’t know why I didn’t think of that.” Rick smiled at him and then studied the map. 

“If we head south towards Albany we’ll hit a small farm town.” Daryl pointed at a town Glenn had never heard of. “There’s some houses like this one and it ain’t too big a town so there shouldn’t be too many geeks.” 

“It’s our best bet. I say we go for it.” Rick folded up the map but didn’t leave. “Are you going to tell Merle?” He asked Daryl.

“Not til I have to.” Daryl stated simply. “Somethin’ ain’t right with him, best for everyone if I kept it to myself.”

“We’ll just be careful,” Glenn assured, standing to lay a comforting hand on Daryl’s arm. The other man only let it stay there a mere second before pulling away. “Everything will be ok.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Glenn was completely soaked with sweat by the time everything was packed up and ready to go. Since he wasn’t about to ask the Geene’s for a shower he stripped off his shirt and quickly wiped down the best he could, pulling on the next cleanest one he could find. It wasn’t nearly the right fit and most definitely missing its sleeves which meant Daryl’s clothes had somehow been mixed up with his. Not wanting to dig around in his packed things for something of his own, he shrugged it off deciding it was better than no shirt at all and he was sure Daryl wouldn’t care. When he saw Daryl and Merle standing by the motorcycle Glenn suddenly wondered where he would be riding. Typically he rode with Daryl on the bike but there was no way they could get away with that with Merle here. 

“You can ride in the RV with me if you want.” Dale must have seen him staring because suddenly the elderly man was standing right next to him. 

“Uh yeah, thanks Dale.” Dale smiled softly at him. He walked into the RV to find it empty save for Dale who was now in the driver’s seat. Carol must be riding with Rick, Lori and Carl. 

“Dale!” Daryl yelled when he entered the RV startling Glenn. “Merle’s gotta ride in here til we find another truck. He’s bitchin’ ‘bout wanting to drive the bike but he can’t with his bum hand and all.”

“You think he’ll be fine with riding with Glenn?” Dale asked, rotating in his seat. 

“What? Oh.” Daryl looked at Glenn. “You ok with that, Korea? He won’t let no one else drive his bike.”

“Sure, Daryl. I think I can handle him for a while. How bad could it be?” Glenn laughed hesitantly. 

“Thanks, kid.” Daryl spared Glenn one of his very rare smiles before exiting the RV.

Glenn slammed his head back against the RV wall suddenly feeling very sick to his stomach. Even though Dale was going to be in the vehicle with them it didn’t do much to comfort Glenn’s fears. Countless hours sitting in close proximity to his boyfriend’s racist, homophobic brother wasn’t exactly on his list of things to do. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he had to take his hat off to fan his too-hot face, praying that Merle might miraculously decide to ride bitch on his own bike. When Merle’s towering form entered the RV Glenn felt his heart plummet.

“Well shit, I gotta ride with the senior citizen and the damn chink. Just my luck.” Merle was smiling despite his words and he sat directly across from Glenn at the table. 

Glenn just hoped they’d find a truck before Merle killed him.

Unluckily for Glenn when they traveled they didn’t typically make many stops; it was continuous hours with breaks to go to the bathroom and fuel up and minimal time out of the vehicles. Merle dozed off in the first hour they were driving and Glenn took the opportunity to stare at the other man; Merle was bald, sweaty and dirty and Glenn attempted to see the similarities between the two Dixon brothers. Glenn has always seen the kindness in Daryl’s face even when the hunter was loud-mouthed, spouting racial slurs and filthy but he had never seen the softer side of Merle that Daryl swore he had. The eldest Dixon looked intimidating even in sleep, all hard muscles and broad shoulders. He thought back on what Daryl had told him the other night and tried to imagine Merle comforting a young, beaten and bruised Daryl, tried to see the brotherly bond that Daryl was holding so firmly to, but Glenn couldn’t see it.

The RV hit a bump in the road and jerked Merle awake, the older man immediately drawing a handgun from the waistband of his pants. Glenn froze but once Merle realized there was no threat he clicked the safety back on and set it on the table, straightening and looking Glenn dead in the eye. They stared at each other for a long moment before Merle’s lip curled up into what Glenn assumed was a smile and chuckled, running a hand over his scalp. Sweat began to bead on the back of Glenn’s neck as he nervously fidgeted and he cursed himself for not going to the bathroom when Merle was still asleep. Merle was eyeing him so intensely that Glenn was honestly afraid to move so he sat, motionless, for what felt like forever, his bladder filling up by the moment. Glenn huffed and ran the back of his hand across his forehead, glancing at the small bathroom in the back of the RV then back at Merle. The redneck seemingly knew what Glenn’s dilemma was because he laughed again and jutted his chin in the direction of the toilet. Glenn hesitantly laughed as well, standing on shaky legs to take care of business.

Once the door was closed behind him Glenn let out a whoosh of breath whispering a quick “shit” under his breath and looked at himself in the mirror. He could hear Merle still laughing just feet away and Glenn found it confusing. Merle wasn’t acting ill-tempered or threatening and Glenn wasn’t sure if he should find it reassuring or intimidating. He quickly went to the bathroom and when he opened the door to exit the bathroom he jumped back in surprise when he found Merle directly on the other side. Neither said a word but Merle brushed passed him and slammed the door shut in Glenn’s face. 

“Everything ok back there?” Dale asked from the driver’s seat, sparing a small glance at Glenn before looking back at the road.

“Yeah, everything’s good.” Glenn nodded more to himself than anyone before taking a seat and resting his head against the window. 

Everything was quiet when a strange noise came from the bathroom. Glenn ignored it thinking perhaps Merle had knocked something off the small counter but he heard it again and sat up at full attention. A long, loud moan came from behind the bathroom’s closed doors and Glenn’s face was hot with embarrassment. Was Merle…masturbating? Another moan followed by a decisively sexual grunt that told Glenn that yes, Merle was indeed masturbating. Glenn knew he must be beat red but the next sound he heard sounded so much like Daryl he couldn’t help but listen more carefully. It was the first thing Glenn had found the brothers truly had in common and the thought alone disturbed Glenn. He knew when Merle was getting close because he made the same almost whiney noise Daryl always made but when Glenn heard something that sounded like sheep dying he couldn’t help but laugh because that was definitely not a noise that Daryl made. If he wasn’t completely terrified of what Merle would do to him Glenn would relentlessly make fun of him for it. 

When Merle exited the bathroom he had a smug look on his face and his body was flushed a light pink, chest rosy just like Daryl’s was when Glenn was finished with him. Glenn looked him up and down taking Merle’s body piece by piece. He wasn’t as good-looking as Daryl but couldn’t be written off as ugly, either. The scowl permanently on his face even when he was smiling made Merle less attractive but Glenn could see where some people would find him attractive. Certainly not his type, he preferred Daryl’s body and softer featured over Merle’s domineering form, but not completely off-putting. Glenn jumped when Merle sat again and lifted his gun, holding it loosely in his hand. Merle smirked at him fingering the safety and Glenn decided that he wasn’t anything like the man he had fallen in love with, wasn’t half the man Daryl was. Merle wasn’t anything but a bully. 

They were on the road for hours before anyone said another word. Merle sat slouched in his seat, arms stretched out along the back of the bench, legs crudely spread. He was staring at Glenn thoughtfully sucking on a toothpick, his manic grin never leaving his face. Dale had an old cassette tape playing in the front but it did nothing to ease the awkwardness of the situation. 

“That’s a mighty nice shirt yet wearing, chink.” Mere’s voice startled Glenn enough to make him jump. He looked down at the shirt and back up at Merle, holding his breath. “Looks kinda like somethin’ Daryl would wear, dontcha think?”

“I must have grabbed it on accident,” Glenn explained quickly. Merle sat forward resting his forearms on the table, leaning in towards Glenn. He eyed the Asian man up and down before taking the toothpick out of his mouth, flicking it at Glenn. Glenn didn’t dare move. 

“You listen here you rice eatin’ slope, I know you and Daryl are fuckin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mega thanks to my amazing BETA, Xtreme619! She has been beyond helpful. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own. All rights go to Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont, and all others involved. 
> 
> I need to thank Little Karma (over on ff.net) for throwing me the idea to have Glenn wearing something of Daryl’s.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times...finally

Chapter Seven 

Glenn swore his heart stopped when the words left Merle’s mouth. He knows. 

“You hear me zipper head or do yer ears not work? I know what you an’ my brother are doin’ ‘hind my back and I sure don’t appreciate it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Glenn lied through his teeth even though he knew Merle wouldn’t buy it. 

“You people all think I’m dumb as rocks but I see shit, I see the way he looks at you. Merle ain’t no fool.” 

“I don’t think you’re stupid.” Glenn felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

“I’m gonna need you to start tellin’ me the truth ‘fore things get ugly, ya hear? My baby brother may be fuckin’ you but I won’t hesitate to bust up that purtty face of yers.” Glenn had to resist the urge to tell Merle that he was often the one fucking Daryl but Merle’s hand lingering close to his handgun didn’t go unnoticed.

“How’d you know?” Glenn asked after he couldn’t find any other way out of the situation.

“Like I said, you gook, I see shit. Ol’ Merle ain’t dumb.” The older man sat up a bit straighter. “Now here’s the deal. Yer gonna pretend like this conversation never happened.” 

“What-why?” Glenn regretted asking when Merle’s hand shot out and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him practically halfway across the table. 

“You don’t get to ask questions; you jus’ get to listen and do what I tell ya.” When Glenn nodded furiously Merle pushed the other man back in his seat. “When we get off this damn RV you act like we never had this chat, you understand? If I even think you told anyone - I’ll kill ya.” 

 

Glenn could do nothing but nod his head and agree. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl was extremely happy when they finally stopped for the night. He loved the bike, but too long on it and the vibrations made his whole body tingle uncomfortable. As he swung his leg over to stand on the concrete of the road he felt his groin pull slightly and had to stretch, sad to realize his muscles weren’t as limber because it had been so long since he and Glenn had had sex. Merle was really putting a kink in his normal routine. The RV stopped a few feet behind him and was pleased to see Glenn and Dale exiting in one piece, Merle following last looking more relaxed than he had since they found him. He saw Glenn briefly hunch his shoulders in on himself when Merle brushed by him but couldn’t think anything more of it as Merle punched him in the shoulder.

“You enjoying my bike, boy?” The eldest Dixon asked eyeing the motorcycle longingly.

“Always do, Merle. Been takin’ good care a it.” Daryl patted the seat cushion almost lovingly.

“That’s my boy. Now how bout you set that tent of yers up so I can go to sleep.” Merle walked off into the small gathering of trees and left Daryl to take care of things himself. 

“Does your brother always sound like a sheep when he orgasms?” Glenn’s voice was close to his ear and he whipped around to see a smiling, but pale, Glenn. 

“What’re you talkin’ ‘bout?” Daryl hefted his crossbow on his shoulder.

“Merle. He decided to have a little solo session in the bathroom. I swear he sounded like a dying sheep when he came.” 

“Yer crazy, Chinaman.” But Daryl couldn’t help but laugh because Glenn’s smile was infectious. 

Cautiously he looked around before dragging Glenn around to the other side of the RV, leaning against the side and pulling Glenn flush up against his body. He felt Glenn practically melt until their fronts were molded together, Daryl’s legs spread so Glenn could easily stand between them. His hands resting on Glenn’s hips as one of Glenn’s tangled in his hair, the other cupped around his face. Their mouths touched gently and Daryl let out a soft, content breath through his nose. They stayed that way for a long moment, all gentle touches and almost shy tongues until Glenn pushed up against him roughly, hand snaking up Daryl’s shirt to take a strong hold on his ribs. Daryl’s hands went to the small of Glenn’s back to push him impossibly closer to his body and the noise Glenn made in the back of his throat made him throw his head back and gasp for breath. 

“I love you.” Glenn breathed onto his neck, lips and tongue and teeth gliding across the skin there. “Fuck, I love you.” Daryl closed his eyes while Glenn proceeded to kiss his way along his jawline to his mouth before pulling him in for another deep kiss. He thinks he said ‘I love you’ in returned but when Glenn bit his bottom lip Daryl’s brain stopped working.

“Sorry, sorry!” Someone was saying to his right and Glenn pulled away so fast the Asian man tripped over his feet and almost fell. Daryl growled low and tried to calm his erection. 

“What the fuck you want, old man?” He asked none too kindly and cupped himself through his pants. Dale had the decency to blush.

“The others wanted to know if you were going out hunting. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

“Jesus.” Daryl gave his hand one more squeeze before letting go, looking at Glenn who was gazing smugly back at him. “You people can’t do shit fer yourselves can ya?” Daryl was trying to sound mean but Dale smiled fondly at him and walked away. He was losing his touch.

“I’ll set up your tent if you promise to bring back anything other than squirrel.” Glenn’s cheeks were still slightly red and Daryl wanted nothing more than to stay exactly where he was instead of going hunting. 

“Yeah well, daylights almos’ gone. Not sure why we didn’t stop sooner if they wanted me to go get ‘em some food. Probably won’t get much tonight.” 

 

“Just…” Glenn trailed off and walked close to Daryl, lips hovering over his own. “Promise you’ll try. We can finish this later.” And then he walked away leaving Daryl flustered and messy haired desperately wishing he wasn’t the only one who knew how to hunt.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour after sundown Daryl wandered back to camp and everyone was already gathered tightly around the campfire. He stopped short when he saw Merle and Glenn sitting too close together, their elbows touching. Glenn kept looking at Merle out of the corner of his eye and Merle would occasionally move his arm so their elbows knocked together. Daryl’s eyes narrowed as he took in the scene but his staring was cut short when Carl yelled his name and ran to his side, Daryl’s buck knife hanging from the kid’s belt. 

“You’re back!” Carl said happily practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. Daryl just nodded unsure of how to communicate with a child. Carl seemed to like him just fine but Daryl often found himself wondering why.

“Yup. Got us some rabbit.” Daryl held up the string of rabbits in front of Carl’s face expecting the boy to cringe or shy away but instead Carl’s mouth opened in wonder.

“Wow! Cool!”

“Hey brother! Get yer ass over here so we can get those cleaned up. I’m hungry!” Merle’s voice made Carl’s face drop and he walked back to his mother with one last glance at Daryl. 

“Calm the fuck down, Merle, I’m comin’.” Daryl walked towards the fire still eying Glenn and Merle. The Asian man was looking at Daryl with what he probably thought was happiness but Daryl saw the nervous way Glenn was playing with his fingers. Daryl threw the rabbits in Merle’s face before going to his tent to clean up.

Even with one hand Merle was quick with the rabbits; when Daryl exited the tent with clean hands and a new shirt Carol already had the meat over the fire and the others were watching the process with drooling mouths. He sat next to Merle even though he would love to be next to Glenn and he and his brother soon were in an in-depth conversation about a women Merle used to fuck. Merle was making obscene gestures and explaining their sex life in vivid detail. 

“Now you, baby brother, I never did meet any of your ladies.” Merle had calmed down and his laughter was gone.

“Never wanted you to scare ‘em off, Merle.” Daryl explained, eating the last of his dinner. The others were listening intently and the air seemed too heavy all of a sudden.

“Remember that one time I broke that fella’s nose when he grabbed yer ass?” Merle’s eyes were glassy again and Daryl hoped he would pass out before he did something stupid. Drugs always made Merle crazy. Daryl could see Glenn straining his neck to look at him. 

“Yeah.” Daryl was uncomfortable and pulled a button loose on his shirt.

“The funny thing ‘bout that whole night was you didn’ seem to mind when he bought you that drink. Makes me wonder.” Merle seemed to ponder over things. “I’ll ask you again, son; you a little faggot? You know what us Dixons do to queers.” Everyone jumped back when Merle whipped the handgun out of his waistband and held it nonchalantly under Daryl’s chin.

“You best get that thing away from me,” Daryl said through clenched teeth.

“You ‘member what happened to Buck from down the street, dontcha?” Merle nudged Daryl’s chin with the barrel of the gun. “Uncle Chester took good care of him.” Daryl did remember what happened to Buck from down the street, which is why he had never said anything about his preferences. 

“Merle, get that gun outta my face ‘fore I gut you.” Daryl wasn’t going to play this game. Merle pulled the gun away and started laughing loudly and patted him on the back.

“I’m just fuckin’ with you, brother. I know you ain’t no queer. Now how ‘bout we go to sleep?” 

“I think I’m gonna stay up a while longer. Got watch later but I’m not tired.” Daryl didn’t watch Merle walk away. It was then that he noticed everyone staring at him. “What the fuck you people lookin’ at?” 

“Holy shit, dude!” Glenn exclaimed scooting closer. “I thought he was going to shoot you!”

 

“Merle ain’t gonna shoot me.” But Daryl doubted his own words, just a little. You never know with Merle Dixon.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl and Glenn found themselves in the RV later that night attempting to seek privacy. Glenn pushed Daryl to the floor and crawled on top of him, lifting Daryl’s legs up by the back of the knees. They were both fully clothed but Glenn could feel how hard Daryl was even through his jeans. Glenn groaned when Daryl’s legs wrapped around waist and pulled their hips flush together and he felt desperate to feel every part of Daryl. Without a careful thought in his head Glenn ripped Daryl’s shirt down the front, buttons flying in every direction; he know he’d hear about it later but right now Daryl just dropped his head back onto the hard floor and moaned. Glenn kissed his way down Daryl’s throat, chest, stomach before stopping at the waistband of his pants. The door to the RV was locked but Glenn took a quick glance at his surroundings to double check they were alone. Daryl’s legs unwrapped themselves from Glenn’s body and spread widely in a way that made his cheeks flush. 

With practiced ease Glenn had Daryl’s pants down and off, his own soon after. When they were both naked Glenn dug around one handed in his backpack as he licked at Daryl’s hipbone, slowly making his way south. He placed a soft kiss to the tip of Daryl’s cock, enjoying the salty taste and the way Daryl’s body shivered. He teased the shaft with light, teasing kisses, licking a strip from root to tip before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Daryl’s following moan was muffled and Glenn knew without looking up that the other man was biting on his own fist. With Daryl distracted Glenn slipped one now-lubed finger into Daryl’s tight hole stopping at the first knuckle when Daryl tensed. 

“Fuck. Get on with it, Chinaman.” Daryl hissed and wound his fingers in Glenn’s hair, tugging lightly. When Glenn’s teeth grazed over Daryl’s cock just the way Glenn knew he liked it Glenn pushed the finger in the rest of the way. He slid the finger in and out a few times before adding another, not hesitating to push it in all the way in one go. He stilled, licking at Daryl’s balls before scissoring his fingers, adding a third. It had been a while since Daryl had bottomed and even though Daryl tended to like it a bit rough; Glenn didn’t want to hurt him. 

“Ready?” Glenn asked, raising his head to look at Daryl. 

Daryl was on his back, arms and legs spread out and the delicious flush that Glenn loved so much stained his scarred and dirty skin. Glenn placed a kiss on the mysterious Norman tattoo above Daryl’s heart when his lover nodded and began pushing in slowly, carefully. He let out a moan when Daryl pulled him down so their chests were touching, the older man’s tongue entering his mouth in a passionate kiss. Glenn’s control was slipping and he pushed in the rest of the way, stilling when Daryl’s moans turned from pleasure-filled to pain-filled. They were both panting and sweating and Daryl’s hair was mussed in a way that made Glenn impossibly harder. Glenn slid a hand under Daryl’s thigh, rubbing the skin there before pulling his leg up so the back of his knee rested on the crook of Glenn’s elbow. The change in position pushed Glenn even deeper inside of Daryl and they both groaned.

Glenn pulled out halfway before pushing back in, hugging Daryl’s leg close to his body so he could turn his head and kiss his knee, his thigh, lick at the skin there. Daryl didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands as he thrashed about on the floor. Glenn’s slow pace was beginning to speed up but Daryl let out snarl and pushed Glenn back. Glenn’s ass hit the cold floor and he could do nothing but lean against the counter. Daryl was suddenly straddling his body, sinking down on Glenn’s cock and once he was seated Glenn placed his hands on Daryl’s hips. Daryl was always in charge even when Glenn was topping him and while some people would find it demeaning, Glenn found it irresistibly hot. Daryl bend his head down to kiss him, Glenn’s hands helping guide him up and down, Daryl’s cock rubbing on Glenn’s taught stomach. 

Glenn gripped Daryl’s throbbing length in his hand and stroked in time with his thrust up into Daryl’s body. They were moving frantically now, both of them ready to burst. Daryl grabbed Glenn by the hair at the back of his head and pulled back, exposing Glenn’s neck. Daryl attacked the skin there, biting and sucking and Glenn didn’t care that he might be leaving marks. Glenn let his free hand wander up Daryl’s sweat-soaked back enjoying the way the heated skin felt under his fingers. A noise in the back of Daryl’s throat signaled his nearing orgasm and Glenn bucked up hard with each of Daryl’s downward thrusts and Daryl was coming undone, coating Glenn’s hand and entire front with his cum. But Daryl didn’t stop moving. He kept raising and lowering himself until Glenn pulled him in for a kiss and let himself go, filling Daryl.

“Shit.” Glenn breathed out, wrapping his arms around Daryl’s body. He was still seated deeply within Daryl. The older man nuzzled his neck, something he denies doing to this day, and licked at the sweat behind Glenn’s ear. Glenn shivered.

“Love you.” Daryl said softly, voice rough. He didn’t say it a lot, not nearly as often as Glenn did, and every time it made Glenn lose his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mega thanks to my amazing BETA, Xtreme619! She has been beyond helpful. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own. All rights go to Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont, and all others involved. 
> 
> Chapter 8 soon! My BETA has it so as soon as she sends it back I'll be sure to post.
> 
> Also, walkers in ch 9!! (I didn't forget about them)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so, so, so much to everyone who continues to read and review. You seriously have no idea how much I appreciate it. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

Glenn woke up before Daryl the next morning, an oddity in their relationship, so he quietly exited the RV and went to the woods to take care of nature. He was on his way back to camp when a twig snapped and Glenn stopped, holding his breath and cursing himself for not bringing anything but a measly pocket knife with him. Some leaves rustled and another twig broke but Glenn could tell it wasn't a walker but it was big enough to send a chill down his spine. When the noises stopped Glenn took a hesitant step forward but was greeted with the towering form of Merle Dixon clad in only a pair of jeans and his boots. The older man was covered in sweat and had a small trickle of blood running down his nose. It was too dark to see Merle's eyes but Glenn guessed his pupils were probably dilated again; Daryl had warned him about Merle's drug abuse.

"Well lookie here," Merle trailed his fingers over the line of hair on his stomach. "Looks like I found a chink in the woods."

"Morning, Merle." Glenn tried to keep it short, sweet and polite. Perhaps Merle was feeling generous today and would leave him alone.

"Did I say you could talk to me, faggot?" Merle hitched his thumb in the belt loop of his pants. Glenn just shook his head. "'M glad I found you, zipper head, got some things I'd like to discuss." Merle motioned for Glenn to come closer.

"What do you want?" Glenn didn't want to get within arm's reach of the redneck.

"What I want is fer you to get yer yellow ass over here." Glenn faltered but did as Merle said, stopping far enough away where Glenn could dodge a blow if needed.

"What's up?" There was no way Glenn was going to show just how terrified he really was.

"I wanna know why my baby brother lets you into his bed." Merle tilted his head to the side, looking at Glenn with nothing but curiosity. "You got something on him? You blackmailing him or somethin'?"

"What?" Glenn was shocked. "No! Of course not! I love him." And Glenn couldn't believe he was saying this to Merle Dixon, of all people.

"Love?" Merle scoffed. "Ain't no such thing as queer love. Now tell me the truth." Merle didn't have to verbalize a threat for Glenn to understand one.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you. I love him and that's it. No one is blackmailing anyone." Merle narrowed his eyes and looked Glenn up and down.

"Maybe it's 'cause you look kinda like a lady."

"I do not! I'm a man and trust me when I say Daryl knows it." And Glenn could have smacked himself for mouthing off to Merle.

"He suck yer dick?" Merle asked, inching closer to Glenn. "Do you force it down his throat to make him gag?"

"You're sick." Glenn replied, not backing down. "What part of 'we're in love' aren't you getting?"

Merle's hand was cupping his face then, big thumb caressing his cheek just like Daryl so often does. Glenn was surprised to realize how similar the Dixon brothers smelled, how the calluses were almost identical. Merle leaned in close so their faces we're at an even level and Glenn saw softness in Merle's eyes he had never seen before, the blue irises familiar. It caught him off-guard enough to allow Glenn's body to relax just slightly under the touch, eyelids fluttering. Merle Dixon was a conundrum. Merle let out a breath that smelled like stale alcohol and a mouth that hasn't been brushed in days but Glenn's brain shut off when large fingers traced his lips delicately.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl woke naked and cold, Glenn gone from his side. Luckily no one had walked into the RV since Glenn had failed to lock the door behind him. He could hear people moving about outside, most likely making breakfast and preparing to leave again, and when Daryl stood his whole body protested. Quickly he got dressed not bothering with his mussed and untidy hair and exited the RV, crossbow in hand. Carl was immediately at his side grinning from ear to ear, that damn Sheriffs hat still on his head. At least he was slowly growing into it.

"Hey, Daryl!" Carl looked up at him. "There are some berries in the woods but we're not sure if we can eat them. Mom told me to ask you if you could look at them." He was practically hopping with excitement.

"Sure kid. You want to come with me?" Daryl was feeling generous.

"Really? Yeah! Let me go ask my mom." Carl ran off to ask and when Lori nodded to Daryl the kid took his bigger hand in his own and started dragging him off into the tree line.

They didn't walk far before Daryl saw the bush full of wild raspberries. He knew without closer examination that they were edible, ripe, and delicious. Whoever found the bush had been lucky, they could pick enough to bring with them and they would make a great snack.

"We can eat these," Daryl told Carl. The boy looked happy. "You find them?"

"I did. Dad and I came out here earlier to go to the bathroom and I saw them. What are they?"

"They're raspberries. Here." Daryl plucked one off and handed it to Carl. "Eat it, kid. They're good."

"Yum!" Carl exclaimed, happily picking a handful and shoving them into his mouth. "Here, let's put some in my hat!" Carl took his hat off and turned it upside down and began piling raspberries inside.

Daryl watched on with an amused smile. That's when he heard the rustling. With a quick hand on Carl's shoulder to stop him he indicated for the kid to be quiet. Carl, who always seemed to surprise Daryl, immediately perked up and listened to his surroundings, unsheathing the knife hanging from his belt. Daryl walked towards the noise, crossbow raised, and Carl followed quietly behind him. Daryl almost dropped his crossbow when he saw his brother and Glenn suspiciously close to each other. When Merle put his hand on Glenn's face Daryl was about to jump into action, to protect Glenn, but the touch was gentile, soft; he had never seen Merle touch anyone with such tenderness. Daryl couldn't breathe, his heart clenched in a way he didn't understand and when he saw Merle touch Glenn's lips it felt as though his stomach dropped right out of his body.

Angrily Daryl turned away and he could feel his whole body burning with rage or embarrassment. Perhaps both. With a firm hand Daryl grabbed Carl and dragged him away and out of the woods, back to camp. The boy was silent but was looking at Daryl was confusion. When they broke the tree line Daryl shoved Carl away from him hard enough to make the child drop his hat causing the berries to spill. Daryl was seething, hand clenching and unclenching around his crossbow and he didn't know what to do with himself. All of the feelings coursing through him were completely foreign and Daryl couldn't comprehend them at all.

"What's wrong?" Rick was by Carl's side in an instant looking between his son and Daryl.

"None a yer business, Grimes." Daryl growled out.

"Merle and Glenn-"

"You shut yer mouth, kid!" Daryl moved like he was about to lunge at Carl but he stopped himself, biting his tongue.

"Don't talk to my son like that, Daryl." Rick requested, remaining calm. He looked at Carl. "What happened, Carl? Did you do something to Daryl?"

"I didn't do anything!" Carl assured. "It wasn't me. We were in the woods and we saw Glenn and Merle talking. They were touc-"

"I said shut the fuck up!" Daryl lost it then, yelling loud enough to echo. "You deaf or just dumb, kid?"

"What is going on here?" Lori ran up, holding Carl protectively.

"What's goin' on is you need to teach yer kid to mind his own damn business." Daryl looked around at the crown he had attracted.

"Carl?" Lori looked down at her son. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Carl was looking desperately at Daryl. "It looked like Glenn and Merle were about to kiss!" Carl managed to blurt out before Daryl could stop him again.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Daryl. He felt himself grow hot and uncomfortable under the gawking eyes and he didn't know what to do. Glenn walked out of the woods then, Merle not too far behind and they both stopped dead in their tracks when they took in the scene before them. Daryl looked between a red-faced Glenn and a shirtless Merle before slinging his crossbow higher on his shoulder and spitting on the ground. His eyes burned but he ignored it, wiping his nose with his hand and lowering his gaze to the dirt under his feet. He heard someone, T-Dog, whisper shit before walking away to disassemble his tent. Everything was dead silent for the longest time before everyone started going about their tasks again but Daryl could feel the eyes on his back.

"Hey." Glenn was by his side, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Daryl flinched away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'." Daryl continued to take the tent down.

"Something is wrong. Tell me. Merle is in the RV, don't worry." Glenn went to touch Daryl's shoulder but the older man avoided the touch, turning to face Glenn.

"I said nothin' is wrong. Now how 'bout you leave me alone so I can get this done?"

"Are you crying?" Glenn asked, tone worried.

"I ain't cryin'!" Daryl barked and Dale glanced at them. "Now get the fuck outta my face, chink!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glenn walked away with his head down but he still saw the satisfied look Merle gave him. Part of him wanted to cry because really, Daryl never called him chink anymore; Chinaman, yes, Korea, of course, but chink was reserved for anger. The other half of Glenn wanted to punch Daryl in the face and ask him what the hell his problem was. Glenn thought hard and long about the past few days and what he possibly could have done wrong but nothing was coming to mind. Maybe Merle had done something, said something to Daryl to make him so furious. He had threatened Glenn, again, only minutes ago.

Merle's fingers on his lips were soft and gentile for a long span of time and Glenn held his breath waiting for the other shoe to drop. After what felt like an hour Merle's face morphed from serene and human to vicious and hostile, his large hand reaching out to wrap around Glenn's slender neck. The redneck wasn't squeezing hard enough to bruise but he was most definitely making it difficult for Glenn to breathe. Glenn struggled, tearing at Merle's hands and arms franticly, desperate for the older man to let go. Merle shook him, snarling like a wild animal and pulled him close so their noses were touching. 

"Go near my brother again, and I'll have your balls as trophies-if you have any!" Merle demanded and released his hold, shoving the Asian man in the process. Glenn was visibly shaken up but rebelliously didn't respond. Merle was about to say something else when an angered yell came from camp and both men glanced at each other, recognizing the voice at the same time. When the others saw them exiting the woods together they were tight-lipped and silent, all except Daryl who was quite vocal about his anger towards Glenn.

Merle brushed past him, their shoulders touching and Glenn had to force himself to not cringe away. He heard Daryl throw something on the ground much harder than necessary and when Glenn looked over he saw Daryl glaring his him. And Merle. What the fuck? Glenn prided himself on being somewhat intelligent but at the moment he thought perhaps the zombie apocalypse was making him stupid because he had absolutely no idea what was going on. Somehow since the mind-blowing sex last night and his piss in the woods Glenn had pissed Daryl off.

Carl was staring at him from in front of the RV with a sad, far off look on his face and when Glenn caught his eye the young boy quickly looked away. That's when Glenn noticed all the strange looks he was getting from everybody, even Shane. So he managed to piss of Daryl and literally every other member of their group.

Shit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They set off an hour later, cars packed and everyone's spirits high after a good meal and a decent night's sleep. Daryl swung onto the bike without a single word to anyone, taking off to the front of the pack, enough ahead of everyone else that Glenn had a bit of trouble seeing him from the RV. Glenn once again rode in the back of the RV, Merle across from him and Dale in the driver's seat. The gray-haired man kept twiddling his thumbs nervously and looking at them through the rearview mirror but never looked long enough for Glenn to catch his eye. Merle was napping; eyes closed loosely, mouth wide open with just a sliver of spit gliding out of the corner of his mouth.

Dale slowed down and Glenn looked up curiously, wondering what the holdup was. Everyone was pulled over but no one exited their vehicles except for Rick who walked straight to Daryl. Glenn couldn't hear what was being said but Daryl looked angry, waving his hand in front of Rick's face as though to brush the comment off. Rick nodded his head and then looked to where Daryl was pointing and Glenn followed the finger to set his gaze upon and rather impressive looking old Chevy truck. Then Daryl started stalking towards the RV and Glenn sat down as fast as he could attempting to look relaxed and casual but what resulted was Glenn sitting with his legs awkwardly spread with an ankle crossed at the knee. Daryl stared at him uneasily for a second before smacking Merle on the forehead.

"Wake yer ugly ass up, Merle!" Daryl yelled, jumping back with reflexes that looked natural when Merle swung out with a blade. He blinked up at his little brother before setting the knife down and laughing.

"You best have a good reason to be wakin' me up like that, boy."

"Found you a truck. Just like papa had when we was kids." He jerked his head and Merle followed without responding. On the way out Merle turned to give Glenn one last scowl.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glenn was just dozing off when a loud hissing noise and the jerking of the RV sprung him into acting. He stood, eyes still half closed and wielded his bat, checking out all the windows for threats. Dale cursed from the front, wrinkled hand banging down on the steering wheel numerous times before he slammed the RV into park and swiped the sweat from his eyes. He looked at Glenna and sighed.

"The radiator hose again?" Glenn asked. Dale nodded and Glenn shouldered his bat, walking down and stairs and adjusting his hat before walking into the hot, Georgia sun. Even though fall was upon them the days were still sweltering. Rick, Shane, Daryl and T-dog were already huddled together.

"Hey guys, what's the plan?" When Glenn walked up to them they tensed and Daryl turned away fractionally.

"Daryl is going to scout ahead a ways, see if there's anything useful." Rick told him. Sweat was dripping down his kind face. "We're going to set up camp here for now, hold up until he comes back with news."

"Ok, cool. I'll go with you, Daryl," Glenn tried to smile at his boyfriend but Daryl only glared at him through hooded eyes, lips curling in something akin to a snarl.

"You ain't," Daryl held his crossbow higher. "Me an' Merle are gonna take the truck. You can just sit yer ass here with everyone else." Glenn recoiled as though Daryl had just struck him.

"If we're not back in 24 hours you best come lookin' for us." Daryl threw Rick a grin and shook his hands, rushing off to the Chevy when Merle began honking the horn. Glenn felt as though someone had kicked him in the gut and he wanted to rush to Daryl, tell him he loved him and to come back safely, beg Daryl to let him tag along. But he didn't, Glenn just watch the truck drive away until it was gone from his sight.

Glenn regretted it the next day when the Dixon brothers didn't return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own. All rights go to Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont, and all others involved. Obviously that is not me.
> 
> A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. As always I love to hear suggestions. WALKERS in the next chapter! I haven't forgotten those pesky little things.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient! I sent this off to my BETA but she said her internet isn’t working on her computer so I won’t have it back for a while. So please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors. I did my best! Also, please enjoy!

Merle wouldn't stop talking. Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose willing his headache to go away, praying Merle would shut his mouth and drive in silence but the man was going a mile a minute and didn't appear to be slowing down any time soon. He watched as Merle snorted a powdery white substance, cocaine most likely, from the webbing between his thumb and index finger, and Daryl wondered where the hell Merle kept finding the stuff. The younger Dixon shook his head in disbelief but refrained from commenting. An angry, unstable and drugged up Merle Dixon was not something Daryl felt like dealing with at the moment. Merle drove straight as an arrow despite his current state, eyes never leaving the road in front of him. Daryl could feel his anger growing with every passing minute; anger at Merle, anger at Glenn, and most of all anger at himself. He scolded himself for being stupid enough to trust someone as much as he had trusted Glenn, for allowing himself to feel anything other than contempt for another person. All his life he had known one thing was true: that he could always trust Merle no matter what. Even when they beat each other bloody and didn't speak for years if Daryl had been in a bind he knew he could call on Merle for help and vice versa. Now Daryl didn't know what to believe, to think, and he was beginning to wonder if he really was as worthless as his father had always told him he was.

“You hear me baby brother?” Merle’s voice broke into his thoughts and Daryl looked at him.

“What’d you say?” Daryl hadn’t been listening.

“I said we should just leave those fuckers behind.” There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Daryl contemplated it for a moment. He wouldn’t have to see Glenn every day for the rest of his life. He wouldn’t have to live with the fact that the only person he had ever said ‘I love you’ to and meant it had betrayed him in the worst possible way. If he and Merle left he could forget that Glenn had ever existed. But then he thought about Carol and the forlorn look she always wore, the sadness in her eyes. Daryl thought about Carl and how Lori never kept an eye on him, imagined the boy getting separated and meeting the same fate as Sophia. Daryl could picture Glenn covered in blood, alone and turning into one of those things. No matter how he felt about Glenn right now the mere thought of him getting infected made him sick to his stomach. They needed him, all of them, and even though Daryl didn’t need them back he felt an overwhelming urge to stay and watch over his strange new family.

“No.” His answer was firm. 

“What the fuck do you mean, ‘no’?” Merle was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white. 

“I mean no, that’s what. We’re gettin’ what we need an’ we’re gonna go back. We ain’t leaving.”

“An’ whys that?” Merle sounded harsh but he looked calm. Daryl knew that was a bad sign.

“‘Cause they need us to survive an’ you know it.” 

“What I’m tryin’ to figure out is why you care so damn much. You want to help that damn nigger, boy?”

“T-Dog ain’t so bad.” Daryl should have regretted saying that but he didn’t. Instead he held his ground. 

“Ain’t so bad?” Merle looked aghast. “You friends with that brown fucker now, too? First a chink then a black; what’s next, you gonna make friends with some queer?” 

“You ain’t ever gonna grow up, are you?” Daryl stared straight ahead. 

“I think yer the one that ain’t grown up yet, baby brother. You can’t see the world fer what it is. Can’t trust no one but yer kin.”

Daryl didn’t say anything. You couldn’t trust anyone but yourself. 

It didn’t take long to reach the next exit, the signs on the off-ramp indicating there was a Wal-Mart with a tire center three miles to their right. Merle didn’t stop at the stop sign, didn’t look both ways and didn’t use a turn signal as he merged off the highway, taking the corner faster than Daryl was comfortable with. The town looked deserted, not even a walker in sight and Daryl hoped the store was as barren as the streets. It was impossible to miss their turn, the Wal-Mart sign big and gaudy, standing out amongst a smaller list of other stores in the shopping mall. Thankfully the parking lot was empty, not even an abandoned car sat in the parking spots. Even as Merle drove Daryl scoped out as much of the area as he could see looking for anything suspicious, for any indication that the place was populated by walkers. Just because the outside was empty didn’t mean the inside was. 

Merle parked in the “No Parking” zone in front of the building, leaving the keys in the ignition. Daryl loaded his crossbow and checked his quiver, quickly reminding himself to check for bolts while he was inside. The brothers exited the car at the same time, their movements mirrored after years of constantly being around one another. Unlike the chaos back at camp the Dixon boys had always been a smooth, well-oiled machine, thriving off the danger and sure of their skills. Daryl knew how Merle moved, knew exactly what he was thinking and was usually always a step ahead of him. He often wondered if it was a sibling connection or something he had learned to survive his brother. From the entranceway no movement could be seen and there was no sound coming from within; if there were any walkers they were in the back of the store. 

“You get what yer little friends need,” Merle said, pistol in hand. “I’m gonna look around.” He walked off without another word. 

Daryl couldn’t help the scoff that escaped his lips as he headed in the opposite direction. Merle was probably going to wander aimlessly around and not grab anything useful unless it benefitted him. The youngest Dixon scoped out the layout, determining where all emergency exits were. With different escape routes in mind he followed the signs until he reached the pharmacy, the metal gate surprisingly pulled down, locked and still intact. Daryl walked to the side entrance, tapping the door with his foot to determine the material. It was luckily a cheap wood, easily broken and with a few swift kicks the door broke off the frame, allowing him entrance to what he was hoping was a worthwhile stash. Daryl didn’t know much about medicine, wouldn’t know the difference between a vitamin and a laxative if his life depended on it, so he decided to take everything he could. 

Behind the counter sat piles of generic plastic grocery bags, another lucky break since he had neglected to grab a bag on his way in. Quickly Daryl began to swipe any and every prescription bottle he could get his hands on, the pills clattering loudly in their plastic containers. Even if they didn’t return with parts to fix the RV he knew the group would be grateful for the loot. When he had four bags full to the brim Daryl tied them up and brought them to the front entrance, placing them by the door in case they had to make a swift escape. Slinging his crossbow higher up on his back Daryl walked along the long rows of aisles, looking for anything useful. When he stumbled upon the fully stocked camping section he couldn’t believe his luck yet again, growing leery of his good fortune. Merle’s help would make this job a lot easier, and faster, but Daryl didn’t bother; instead he began carting things to the front door to lie beside the pills.

Larger, better tents meant for cold weather and thicker sleeping bags were his first priority, followed by new cooking gear and a nice set of knives. As the pile of supplies grew larger Daryl was hoping it would all fit in the truck. By the time he went back to the camping section a fourth time he was sweating and he took a moment to catch his breath. Sitting on the counter next to a pried open cash register Daryl saw a red baseball cap and instantly thought of Glenn, how good the hat would look on him and how happy he would be to receive the gift. Calloused fingers trailed along the stitching on the brim of the hat, being as gentle with the accessory as he was with his crossbow. Hesitantly he lifted the hat, just holding it in front of him before he decided to throw it with the rest of the things to take back to camp. 

Daryl traveled to the tire center next, determined to find something to fix the RV with. It was such an old model he doubted he would find a radiator hose to fit it perfectly, but there wasn’t anything a little jigger rigging couldn’t fix. He wasn’t a mechanic by any means, not like Jim had been, but he could fix most things at least temporarily. There had to be an auto shop somewhere with the correct part, Daryl just needed to make sure the vehicle would make it there. There were rows and rows of different hoses and washers and parts he didn’t recognize so he grabbed a few things that looked like they might fit and a few rolls of duct tape. Daryl was about to head back to his stash when he heard Merle yell followed by a loud crash, sending him into a sprint towards the general direction of the commotion. When he got there he found Merle surrounded by at least ten walkers, the freshest ones he had seen in a long time, all of them closing in on the redneck. 

“Merle!” Daryl yelled, releasing a bolt in the closest one’s head. As quickly as he could Daryl reloaded, hoping to take out as many as possible without having to fire a gun. If there were this many there was no telling how many others were lurking around nearby. 

“Son of a bitch!” Merle kicked out, sending a walker stumbling to the floor. He crushed its skull before picking up a metal bat, the price tag still on it, gripping the handle tightly. Even one-handed Merle took out three walkers that way, determination engraved on his worn face. 

Daryl was down to one arrow when they came, a horde of too many to count, trailing from some dark corner of the store neither of them had apparently seen. There were too many, Daryl realized with a curse, too many for them to take on alone. Daryl saw an “Employees Only” sign behind Merle, the door closed and the lock seemingly still in working order. Daryl ran, grabbing Merle by the collar and pulling him along, slamming into the door and into the break room. Once he and Merle were in the room Daryl pushed against the door, the walkers clawing at him in an attempt to get in. Merle came up next to him to put his weight into it as well, the door finally closing with a loud click and Daryl snapped the lock. The walkers on the other side banged and scratched against the door, growling and snarling angrily. 

“Fuck…” Merle muttered. Daryl followed Merle’s gaze to his own bare arm which was now covered in blood, a gouge missing from his flesh. 

When had that happened?

 

It didn’t hurt. But that didn’t mean anything.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I want to come!” Carl pleaded, following his father around as he and Glenn packed up the car with a few supplies-just in case.

“It’s too dangerous, Carl.” Rick didn’t stop his movements, didn’t spare him a glance. 

“But Daryl is my friend.” Carl stomped his foot like the child he was.

“There’s no need to worry,” Glenn said as he finished checking ammo quantities. “We’re going to find him and bring him back.” Carl glared at him.

“I don’t trust you. You don’t care about him at all.” Carl stood tall and placed his fists on hips in a Superman pose. “He’s my friend and I want to make sure he’s safe.”

“Carl,” Glenn knelt down se he was eye level with the kid. “I care about Daryl…what are you talking about?” When 

Glenn reached out to place a hand on the boy’s shoulder Carl pulled away harshly.

“Don’t lie! I saw you.” Carl stood his ground stubbornly.

“You saw-” But a firm hand on Glenn’s shoulder cut him off. He looked up to see Rick shaking his head disapprovingly. 

“Time to go, Glenn.” Rick ruffled Carl’s hair. “Don’t worry buddy, I’ll make sure we bring Daryl home.”

“Thanks, dad.” Carl threw one last dirty look at Glenn before running to Lori. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“You got bit?” Merle was breathing fast, chest heaving. “Daryl!” 

“Shut the fuck up, Merle!” Daryl hollered, running a hand through his hair. He needed to think. “I don’t know if it was them.”

“Then what the hell happened, brother?” Merle gripped the back of Daryl’s neck, a desperate look in his eyes. He appeared seconds from a panic attack. 

“I don’ know.” Daryl’s voice shook. “I don’ fucking know. Coulda been the door.” There was blood smeared along the handle. It could have been his. Or it could have been a walker’s. 

“Shit, Daryl.” Merle’s jaw was slack, a concerned frown gracing his lips. “What the fuck’re we gonna do?”

 

“We ain’t gonna do nothin’,” Daryl hissed. 

He clenched and unclenched his fist, watching blood ooze from the open wound. Everything seemed to slow down and he couldn’t hear Merle talking even though he saw his brother’s lips moving. His heart skipped a beat and Daryl found it hard to breathe, his pulse pounding in his ears. There was an old couch against the opposite wall and Daryl sat on it in a daze, still not feeling any pain. But it was there, the dull ache was surly spreading up his arm and Daryl was too lost to feel it. Merle was pacing now, hollering something fierce, face purple with exertion. Daryl just stared at the blood running down his arm.

“Why ain’t you freakin’ out?” Merle threw a full can of warm Coke at him, narrowly missing Daryl’s head.

Daryl didn’t have the heart to tell him he was, in fact, freaking out.

“Don’ know fer sure if it’s a bite. Could be nothin’,” Daryl wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince, Merle or himself. “Jus’ got to wait and see what happens. If I start to change…” Daryl trailed off eyeing the gun in Merle’s holster.

“I ain’t doin’ that.” Merle’s words sounded final. 

“Yes you are. If I turn you best put a bullet in my brain.”

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys. Also, the wait for the next chapter won't be nearly as long! I've already got a good chunk of it written.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own. All rights go to Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont, and all others involved. Obviously that is not me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow. Ok. I am BEYOND sorry for the long way. There's quite a few reasons why it's taken so long. Most of them are good excuses, some of them aren't. I wont bore you with the details. Instead I give you a very long, 17 page chapter...the longest yet! Thank you so, so so much to those of you who have reviewed and keep reviewing. I hope you enjoy!

Daryl sat in a daze, staring at his knees. He could hear Merle pacing and swearing and the walkers trying desperately to get in but he couldn't seem to focus on anything. Blood dripped onto the cheap carpet below his feet and he could distantly recognize the pain radiating up and down his arm. It felt more like a dream than reality, Daryl's vision swimming and his head light as if he would wake up any second and be curled up next to Glenn. Taking in a shuddering breath Daryl looked up, at his brother, trying to think of something fitting to say but the words didn't come; he shook his head instead, mouth hanging slightly open. Merle stopped moving, hand pressed to his forehead with a wild look in his eyes.

"This ain't happenin'," Merle said. Sweat dripped down the length of his nose. "It could be nothin', you could be fine, brother." Merle nodded to himself.

"Stop." Daryl requested weakly, voice croaking.

"I bet yer fine. No one can kill a Dixon 'cept a Dixon, right?" His shoulders twitched.

"Stop." Daryl said a little louder than the time before. Merle began pacing again.

"Just got to get you outta here an' back to them people. They'll take care a' you, make sure that don't get infected none." Mere was rambling by now, his body a bundle of nerves.

"Jesus Merle, stop it!" Daryl stood, crossbow falling to the ground loudly. His chest heaved with heavy, uneasy breaths.

Merle stopped and the room was silent.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick and Glenn drove in the same direction they had seen the Dixon boys go, unsure of their final destination. Glenn knew that Daryl wouldn't have gone far, probably to the first exit in search of a store that would have any and all supplies he may need; a Wal-Mart, if one was available. He wrung his hands in his lap attempting to seek distraction where he could find it, looking at Rick and the trees passing by and the little yellow lines painted on the road. Glenn wasn't sure what he would do if they didn't find Daryl. He tried not to think about it.

They didn't have to drive long to find an exit and Rick merged off the highway without asking for Glenn's opinion and the Asian man was fine with that, eager to just find Daryl alive and well and get this whole trip done with. A large, green sign stated that there was a Wal-Mart to the right and a McDonald's to the left and Rick went right without the turn signal or pausing at the stop sign, taking the turn a little sharper than Glenn was comfortable with but he kept his opinions to himself.

There was no movement, no sound as they drove through the desolate town and Glenn felt his heart sink and a drop of sweat trickle down his spine; something was wrong. Anxiously-desperately-he searched the area for Merle's truck, for any sign of the Dixon brothers.

For Daryl.

Rick kept glancing at him and Glenn could feel himself getting annoyed, angry words on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't bring himself to say anything because yelling at the other man would undoubtedly make things worse. Rick drove past a few gas stations, all empty, and a few smaller grocery stores and the longer they drove the worse Glenn felt, the more dismayed he became. For a moment Glenn thought that perhaps Daryl and Merle had left and were never coming back. Glenn was on the verge of a panic attack when finally they saw it, Merle's truck parked outside of the Super Wal-Mart. It was in one piece and looked exactly the same as it had when they left. Rick pulled up beside it and looked around, taking in their surroundings; no sign of Merle or Daryl but that didn't mean anything-at least, that's what Glenn kept telling himself.

Daryl was fine. He had to be.

"Let's go check inside," Rick said, counting his ammo and making sure his weapons were in place.

Glenn did the same.

He ignored the way his hands were shaking.

They exited the car and closed the doors as quietly as possibly, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to themselves. Glenn found the silence unnerving, the weight of the air stifling. Glenn was on edge as he walked forward, baseball bat in hand and machete sheathed at his waist, and he was about to continue on when Rick stopped him with a tap on the shoulder. Glenn looked at Rick questioningly but followed his gaze to a pile of items on the floor. His eyes were instantly drawn to the red baseball cap resting on top. Glenn knew instantly that it was for him. His fingers were centimeters from the hat when he heard it, the shuffle, scratch-scratch of a walker, the low, agonized groans bouncing off the walls and echoing louder than Glenn could have ever imagined. Rick took it out before he had a chance to blink.

"There's probably more," Rick stated calmly, wiping his knife off on his jeans.

Glenn crinkled his nose at the rotten smell permeating from the now lifeless body. Rick nodded his head for Glenn to follow and he did so wordlessly, more alert than before.

When there's one there's usually more not too far away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl feels hot.

There's sweat beading on his hairline and he knows his entire face is flushed red without having to look. He tried not to think anything of it, tries to pretend it's just the lack of moving air in the closed off room, but in the back of his mind he was thinking what if? He could be infected-probably was-and the only thing he wanted to do was see Glenn one more time.

Even if Glenn was a cheating bastard.

Daryl ran blood-soaked fingers through his damp hair and expelled a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Merle was digging around in his pockets, movements growing more jumpy and uncertain the longer he searched for whatever it was he was looking for. The walkers were less active now, probably growing bored and wandering off in search of easier prey but Daryl didn't dare open the door just yet; the stragglers probably weren't far away and would most certainly hear them attempting escape.

He may be reckless but he wasn't stupid.

Daryl squeezed his eyes shut when Merle started smashing things. Anything that wasn't nailed down was thrown against the wall, Merle yelling unintelligible nonsense as his eyes bugged crazily. For some reason it didn't bother Daryl. It didn't stress him out; instead it did the exact opposite. Perhaps it's the familiarity of the whole situation that calmed him down. The shouting and the sound of things breaking reminded him of his childhood and soothed his nerves. Subconsciously, he hears Glenn cursing Daryl's father and he couldn't help but smirk, cracking his neck.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glenn didn't like this. The stone was dark and apparently barren, not a single sign of movement and not hearing Merle's boisterous laugh was unnerving. Glenn would have given anything to hear Merle call him 'chink'. They didn't walk far before they had to resort to using flashlights, the building almost pitch black where there weren't any windows. He and Rick walked around most of the store without incident and just when Glenn thought the coast was clear a walker came out of nowhere, grabbing for him. The Asian man yelled, startled, and fell backwards into Rick. His flashlight fell to the ground but luckily didn't go out, shining on the walker's bare feet as it rambled towards them.

They crashed loudly into a shelf full of toilet paper, a pang of pain going up Glenn's arm and before he could compose himself Rick had already surged forward to imbed his knife in the walker's decomposing skull. The walker twitched once, twice, and then fell at Rick's feet with one final gurgling breath. Glenn nodded his thanks and they moved on wordlessly.

Just as Glenn had suspected, there were more walkers, a lot more, and Glenn was unsure if he and Rick would be able to take them all on alone. They were scratching mindlessly at a closed door marked Employees Only, their hands slipping on blood that coated the fake wood. Most of the blood was hard and thick, obviously from the walkers, but some of it was bright red and Glenn had no doubt in his mind that it belonged to a living, breathing human being. Glenn gulped audibly, throat suddenly too dry. One look at Rick and Glenn knew he was thinking the same thing, thinking Daryl was close and hurt. Glenn acted irrationally, stupidly, but anger was bubbling under his skin and the only thing he wanted to do was find Daryl. So he placed his flashlight on a shelf facing the walkers, giving him as much visibility as possible, and then without clear thought he took down two walkers with quick hits to the head.

His vision was blurred red, muscles trembling. Rick was by his side, knife replaced with his machete and Glenn watched on in awe as Rick decapitated three walkers without effort. Geeks were surrounding them, so many Glenn couldn't count, and Rick was fingering the Python tucked comfortably in its holster at his side. If Rick was considering using ammunition, Glenn knew things were looking grim but he tried to put it out of his mind, tried to focus on getting inside that room.

Glenn's bat clattered on the linoleum floor as he opted for his machete, the curved end glinting wickedly in the dim glow of the flashlight. Walkers came from all sides; men, women, young and old and all of the things that used to make Glenn hesitate before a kill just seemed trivial at that moment. He didn't care that he could see an old lady's brain or that he had just killed a man that was once somebody's dad, he only cared about finding Daryl. About saying he was sorry for whatever it was he had done and moving on with their life together.

Part of him was hoping the room was empty just so he didn't have to see whose blood was smeared on the door.

The next time Glenn looked up there were no more moving walkers. They were everywhere on ground, littered around them like one of those pictures from the civil war. Fallen soldiers. But Glenn didn't have time to worry about it, didn't have time to feel guilty, because the path to that door was clear and Glenn needed to get inside. He rushed the door, slamming into it bodily while turning the handle. A toaster missed his head by inches, smashing into two pieces against the wall to his right. Merle Dixon was staring at him in shock, soaked with sweat from head to toe and looking like a caged animal. His eyes were red-rimmed and glossy, shirt askew and his tawny hair was sticking in all different directions. Glenn had his mouth open, ready to ask what in the world he was doing, but a sharp intake of air caught his attention. When he turned to Daryl he felt his heart plummet.

Daryl was covered in blood, most of it old and dry but his arm was covered in fresh, slick red.

"Shit, kid." Daryl let out a gruff noise that Glenn knew was a chuckle. "Ya sure know how to make an entrance."

Glenn thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"Daryl." Glenn was about to move closer, arm outstretched but after second thought he let it fall back to his side. "Daryl, are you bit?"

"Might be." He shrugged his shoulders like this wasn't a life or death situation.

"What do you mean 'might be'?" Glenn grounded out.

He heard Rick walk up behind him, knew the moment he saw Daryl by the way his whole body went still. Rick wasn't even breathing.

"It means I ain't sure, Chinaman." Daryl's mouth twitched in a half smirk but Glenn could see the fear in his eyes.

"Yer fine." Merle all but roared. Daryl only blinked.

"Might not be, brother. Walker coulda got me." He looked at Rick. "Was ambushed. It happened too fast…can't tell if I got scratched up or knocked myself on somethin'."

Glenn did step closer to Daryl that time, intent on examining Daryl but the older man jerked back quickly, tripping over the leg of the couch and just barely caught himself on the small dining table. Rick put a firm hand on Glenn's shoulder, holding him back from advancing any more.

"Don't fuckin' touch me, ya dumb shit!" Daryl yelled, holding a defensive hand out in front of him. "You got a death wish?"

Glenn's knees felt week and his head was swimming and he just wanted to close his eyes and wake up in his tent with Daryl curled around him. This wasn't happening, he told himself over and over again, Daryl wasn't standing in front of him wounded and probably infected and about to die.

No.

"We need to get back to camp." Rick's voice broke the stale silence. He was taking charge and for once Glenn was thankful.

"I ain't goin' back." Daryl was standing firm.

"Yes you are." Rick and Daryl were staring each other down.

"I could be infected, Grimes." Daryl shook his head. "You want to bring me 'round the others, around yer kid?"

"Even if you are infected you're not staying here, Daryl." Rick nodded, sure of himself. "I know the others would want to say…"

"What?" Daryl spat. "Say what, huh? Say goodbye to the poor redneck?"

"Carl loves you." Rick didn't look so sure anymore, his voice wasn't as strong and assertive. His words wavered and he looked like he may cry at any moment.

Glenn was pretty sure he already was.

"Don't say stupid shit like that." Daryl was clenching his hands into fists tightly.

"Les' go, Daryl." Merle was stomping past Rick, not looking back to see if anyone was following him. His heavy footsteps echoed loudly.

"Please." Glenn managed to choke out, desperate and willing to do anything to convince Daryl to come back with them.

Daryl looked between Rick and Glenn for a long moment before nodding, picking up his crossbow. He brushed by them, taking care not to touch either of them directly, and didn't look over his shoulder as he shouted at them.

"We're loadin' the truck up with the shit we got. No point goin' back empty-handed."

The ride back to camp was atrocious. Unbearable. Glenn felt like he was going to puke any second. Rick drove well over 80 miles an hour the whole way back, Merle hot on his tail, his knuckles white as snow where his hands gripped the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry." Rick didn't look at him.

"Jesus, Rick…" Glenn broke off with a choked sob, no longer able to contain it. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Just-try to stay calm." Easier said than done. "He could be fine. We just have to wait."

"Wait?" Glenn cried. "I'm going to go crazy waiting! I can't do this."

Glenn bent at the waist, head between his knees. He could feel himself hyperventilating. A soft hand on Glenn's back frightened him enough to make him jump but it was soon rubbing soothing circles along his spine. He was crying, loudly and in any other situation Glenn would be terribly embarrassed but he couldn't find it in him to care. This was the absolute worst thing that could possibly happen. What made it worse was he and Daryl were fighting; the older man was mad at him for reasons he didn't understand.

This wasn't how things were supposed to end.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl couldn't stand the way everyone was looking at them when they pulled into makeshift camp. They had smiles on their faces and relief in their eyes and Carl was looking expectantly at him. It made Daryl sick to his stomach.

None of it made sense.

Merle didn't even have the truck in park before he was out and walking swiftly and with purpose to the RV. A quick scan of the crowd around him ensured there was no one in the camper and he would be alone. There was no way he was putting these people in danger if he wound up being infected. When he turned he wanted to be away from them, away from people he could hurt.

Away from Glenn.

He slammed the door shut and locked it, crumbling to his knees where he remained, resting his forehead against the dirty floor of the RV. Daryl bent his arms at the elbow and placed his forearms on either side of his head, gripping his hair tightly. He knew this moment was inevitable, that one day one of those things would get him and tear him to pieces but he honestly didn't think it would happen so soon. Daryl had been so certain he would live a long and mostly happy life, content with sleeping under the stars and being one with nature the way his ancestors had once been. Recently he had imagined a life where he would wake up next to Glenn every day, warm and more comfortable than he had ever been in his life.

Now that was all gone.

Daryl grit his teeth against the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" Andrea asked, watching after Daryl's retreating form. Everyone was looking at Glenn who was still crying silently. "No." Andrea shook her head in disbelief.

"We don't know for certain." Rick tried to calm the others.

"He's fine." Merle assured again, scratching at the scruff on his chin. "That brother a' mine ain't gonna go down like this."

"Merle, we have to be prepared for the worst."

Glenn sobbed again at Rick's words. Carol looked like she wanted to do something but only toyed with a loose thread on her pants.

"You think this is the worst?" Merle laughed. "Shit, officer, you don' know anythin'. Daryl's survived a hellava lot worse than some scratch."

Glenn thought Merle looked a little insane.

"This isn't just 'some bite'. Your brother could be dying." Glenn turned away from Rick then, unable to look at the man.

"Shut yer fuckin' trap!" Merle's voice made everyone jump and Carl started crying, too.

The young boy ran to the RV, knocking quietly. Glenn wished he had the strength to do the same.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go away!" Daryl growled when he heard the knocking. Instead of leaving, the person on the other side started jiggling the handle, attempting to gain entry.

"Daryl?" Carl's voice was small and uncertain.

"Carl, get away from the door. You don' wanna be near me right now." Daryl knocked his forehead against the floor a few times.

"Please Daryl!" Carl was pleading now. "Please! Don't die!"

"I can't promise anything." Daryl released his hold on his hair, his scalp throbbing when the pressure was released.

"Let me in!" Carl was frantic now, tiny fists banging against the door. "Please!" He begged again.

Daryl clenched his eyes shut against the onslaught of emotions he was feeling.

"It's not safe, Carl. Go back to yer dad, ya hear?"

"I'm sorry I told everyone about what I saw! I'm sorry!" Carl's voice shook, tears making it difficult for Daryl to understand what he was saying. "If you get better I won't do anything wrong ever again!"

"Shit, kid, this ain't yer fault." Daryl sat up, heart clenching in his chest. "How 'bout I teach you to use my crossbow?" He could hear Carl sniffling on the other side of the door. "If I'm fine in the morning, I'll teach you, ok?"

"You promise?"

"Yeah. I promise."

There was silence for a long time and Daryl couldn't help but feel grateful.

He sat there for what felt like hours listening to his own heart beating strong and steady in his chest. Nothing felt off and nothing felt wrong but the change could take all day with some people. He remembered Jim when he changed, how sick and tired he looked. It wasn't the way he wanted to go. Not by a long shot.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glenn sat away from everyone else. He didn't want to look at or talk to anyone. He didn't want to converse. And he didn't want to talk about his feelings. What he wanted was for everyone to leave him alone and for Daryl to be ok. Glenn heard someone walking up to him and was about to tell them off when he realized it was Carl. The boy had tear-streaked cheeks and a red nose and looked exactly how Glenn felt. Carl was shuffling from foot to foot and wouldn't meet his eye.

"What's up, Carl?" Glenn tried to sound casual.

"I think you should apologize and make up with Daryl." Carl was still staring at his shoes.

"It's not always that easy, buddy," Glenn said, chuckling despite himself.

"It is easy!" Carl sounded angry. "You did something wrong so you say you're sorry and you make up. Simple."

"I'm not exactly sure what I did so I can't really say I'm sorry now can I?" Glenn was more confused than he was before.

"You kissed Merle!" Glenn's eyes grew wide with shock. "You kissed him and we saw. In the woods." Carl's eyes were fiery.

"I never kissed Merle." Glenn stated firmly.

"Daryl and I saw you! Your faces were this close." Carl held his hands only an inch apart in demonstration.

And that's when it hit Glenn.

All of this arguing over a complete misunderstanding. He didn't say a word to Carl as he rushed off towards the RV. As soon as he reached the door he tried to pry it open with pure strength even though he knew it was a lost cause. When the door didn't budge and Daryl didn't respond he began slamming his fist against the cheap material, yelling Daryl's name over and over again.

"You shouldn't be here." Daryl's voice was tame and unnerving.

"Daryl, you need to listen to me. I didn't cheat on you!" Glenn had his nose pressed up against the door, palms flat on either side of his face. "Merle and I never kissed. We were only talking."

"Talkin'?" Daryl scoffed. "'Bout what? How yer tongue tastes?"

"Daryl, please, don't be like this." Glenn pleaded.

"Like what? Like an idiot who let himself fall in love?" Daryl sounded so defeated.

"God," Glenn breathed out, feeling helpless. "Babe, Merle knows. He said if I told you I'd regret it."

Silence.

"He what?" Daryl was angry.

"It's not a big deal. Just relax. I need you to know I love you and I would never, ever betray you like that. I know you don't do the whole sappy thing but I just…" Glenn trailed off, thinking. "Need you to know." He repeated.

"I love you, too, kid." Daryl's voice was close and Glenn could tell he was directly on the other side of the door, face probably pushed up against it same as Glenn's.

Even if things went to hell before the morning at least they had this moment together.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl awoke groggy and sore and it took him a few minutes to realize he was on the floor of the RV. His arm was throbbing and his head hurt but he was still himself. He was still breathing.

He was still alive.

He didn't have long to dwell on the moment because Merle's shouting could be heard from across camp.

"You stupid fuckin' kid!" His brother was shouting and he could hear the women screaming.

Daryl was up and out of the RV so fast his head swam with vertigo but he ignored it and pushed forward, towards Merle who was currently towering over a frightened Carl. The child was red-faced and wide-eyed and flat on his back, his elbow skinned and looking raw. Daryl charged at Merle, anger taking over his whole being and without a second thought he tackled Merle to the ground. There was more shouting and Daryl could vaguely hear people running in his direction but he ignored everything except Merle. His older brother laid below him, stunned as Daryl delivered blow after blow to his face, fully intent on breaking his nose. When Merle's nose gave under his first he let out a pleased yell but didn't stop there, wrapping both his hands around Merle's thick neck. Daryl squeezed as hard as he could, watching with grim satisfaction as Merle's face turned purple.

"Stop!" Someone yelled.

But Daryl didn't.

"Daryl, stop it!" Then an arm was around his waist dragging him kicking and screaming off of Merle.

Daryl kicked his legs out, shouting nonsensical things as spittle flew from his mouth. He wanted to kill Merle. He wanted to kill him and he wouldn't regret it if he did.

"Calm down," Glenn whispered in his ear and Daryl immediately felt at ease.

Daryl shrugged out of Glenn's grasp and walked back to Merle, kicking at his boots. Merle was gasping for air and rubbing his neck looking up at him in disbelief.

"Get the fuck outta here," Daryl demanded, kicking Merle's boot again.

Merle tried to say something but nothing came out.

"Get gone and stay gone. I mean it."

Daryl left no room for discussion.

He wasn't shocked when Merle took the truck and all of Daryl's camping gear.

Everyone else was.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to upload this as fast as possible so I didn't send this to my BETA. But Minutecloser2failing (on ff.net) did a quick edit and I can't thank her enough!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own. All rights go to Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont, and all others involved. All others DOES NOT involve me, sadly.
> 
> A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! I so love hearing from all of you
> 
> Huge thanks to Dropkicking Bullet Shells and Minutecloser2failing for large amounts of help with this chapter.
> 
> Also, Dropkicking Bullet Shells and I are currently co-writing a story called "Off Of Route 441". Our penname is Some Bears. It's a Rick/Daryl AU. For those of you who HAVE read the first chapter I'm so sorry! Chapter two isn't out yet and it's all my fault. It'll be up soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the next chapter! A LOT of people we're kind of upset by the last chapter. I assure you all, things are not resolved, this is not over, and no, Daryl has NOT turned soft. Just keep reading my friends! Thank you to every single one of you who have reviewed and read and keep doing so. It is beyond appreciated.

"Get gone and stay gone. I mean it."…  
\-------  
Daryl stood tall and proud, shoulders squared and chest puffed out in a domineering fashion and for the first time in his life he felt truly powerful. Merle looked hurt, betrayed, and normally Daryl would cave and apologize and grovel; but this time Daryl wasn't falling for it. He knew Merle, knew all his tricks and his little games and Daryl was old enough now to realize he didn't have to answer to him anymore. Merle propped himself up on his elbows and narrowed his eyes at Daryl but the youngest Dixon didn't budge, determined to win this little staring match Merle had initiated. Everyone was watching by now, holding their breath waiting for the inevitable blowup.

"This how you treat yer blood, little brother?" Merle's voice was hoarse and Daryl found sick satisfaction in the bruises already forming on Merle's neck.

"Blood ain't everything." Was all Daryl said, hands clenched at his sides. He cracked his neck.

"You want me gone, huh?" Merle didn't wait for Daryl to respond. "Think these folks will take care a ya when I'm gone? Think they give a damn 'bout you like I do?"

"I don't need you to take care a me no more, Merle."

Merle laughed at him.

"So you don't need ol' Merle anymore? Thank that chink can give you a better life?" Merle was shaking his head in disbelief. "Yer gonna abandon yer family to be a little queen with that zipper head?"

"I ain't the one doing the abandoning." Daryl crossed his arms. "You did that a long time ago."

Merle stood up slowly then, bushing dirt casually off of his clothes. He still remained as filthy as ever. He circled Daryl like a hawk circling its prey but Daryl didn't move, didn't twitch; only followed his brother's movements with his eyes.

Daryl remained stoic.

"You forget who saved yer ass when we was kids?" Merle asked sparing a glance at the rest of camp with a smirk on his face. Daryl felt his stomach drop but didn't let it show. "Who was there fer you when our daddy was turning you black an' blue, hm?"

"You were only there when it was convenient fer you an' don't pretend any different." Daryl licked his lips.

"You don' know the half of it." Merle got in his face. "I left 'cause I had to. But I always came back when I thought things was bad. Merle was the only one who cared whether you was alive or not."

"Stop actin' like some saint." Daryl said, running his tongue along his teeth. "I had to beg you to take me with you when things got so bad I couldn't take it no more. Paw couldn't stand me but he liked you just fine." Daryl felt his lips curl in a savage smirk. "He could probably smell the crazy on ya."

"You think yer so special, dontcha boy?" Merle looked down at Daryl, bloodshot eyes crinkling. "Think yer better than me, then? Do you think these nice folks would keep you around if they knew the things you've done?"

Merle spread his arms wide and turned to the others with a grin on his face.

"You people wanna keep him 'round, huh? Keep him near that kid?" Merle paused for a second as if waiting for someone to answer him. Both the Dixon boys knew they wouldn't. "Daryl ain't no different than me. Just a white trash no one from bum fuck nowhere with a rap sheet longer than you can imagine an' more enemies than friends."

"I think it's time for you to go, Merle." Rick suddenly spoke up, stepping forward enough to show he was serious.

"Fine." Merle shouldered Daryl as he walked by. "You be careful, boy. These city folk act like they give a damn 'bout you but you'll see sooner or later that they don' need you 'less yer feedin' 'em."

Merle starting throwing things into the back of his truck, not caring that none of it was his and all of it was Daryl's. Daryl let him do as he please, knowing the gear could be replaced. When Merle went for the motorcycle Daryl finally broke his silence.

"Don't even think 'bout takin' that bike."

"Who the fuck do you think yer talkin' to?" Merle snarled dropping the sleeping bag he had in his hands, turning to face Daryl once again.

"I'm lookin' at you, ain't I?"

Merle laughed darkly. "Yer gonna regret this, brother."

"I ain't gonna regret nothin'," Daryl said smoothly. "Get gone and stay gone. I mean it."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Glenn was more than a little shocked when Merle left, Daryl watching the truck get farther and farther away until it was just a speckle on the horizon. This was a side of Daryl that Glenn had never seen before. The older man wasn't shy when it came to voicing his opinion and he was certainly capable of defending himself, but when it came to Merle Daryl had always seemed so passive. Daryl loved his brother for reasons Glenn didn't understand, always sticking up for the older man even when he was in the wrong. Glenn relaxed slightly when Daryl turned to them, face losing some of its tension but Glenn could still see the struggle all over his body.

"What're you lookin' at?" Daryl asked, eyes cold. "Don' you people got better things to do 'sides stare at me?"

Glenn almost laughed, seeing the old Daryl for the first time since Merle came back. Andrea threw Daryl a knowing smirk before going about her business, the others following soon after. No one mentioned how happy they were that Daryl was still alive or how relieved they were now that Merle was gone but Glenn should see it in the way their shoulders sagged. Wordlessly Glenn pulled Daryl away, out of site, grabbing their meager medical supplies as they went. Daryl struggled against the death grip Glenn had on his bicep but it was half-hearted, Glen could tell because the older man could easily escape if he wanted to. Once they were well away from the camp site Glenn sat on the mossy ground, not asking Daryl to do the same but the hunter did anyways, close enough that their knees touched.

Daryl look haggard, Glenn noticed; tired and worn out and actually looking his age for once. There were bags under his eyes, skin pale and the blood covering most of Daryl's body didn't help matters. Glenn realized then how close he had been to losing Daryl forever and how badly he never wanted that to happen. Taking in a shuddering breath Glenn held Daryl's hand in his own, placing the older man's arm in his lap. The wound looked worse than it had the day before, red and swollen and probably past the point of infection. Tsking like his mother used to when he was a child Glenn set about patching Daryl up the best he could, iodine and half a tube of Neosporin the only things available and not nearly enough to be sufficient. Touching the injury probably hurt more than Daryl was letting on but Glenn had expected nothing less than the calm demeanor he was presenting. Daryl didn't usually let physical pain get the best of him.

There were so many things Glenn wanted to say:

I love you.

I'm so glad you're alright.

Please don't leave me.

But Glenn kept his mouth shut and his eyes trained on his task, biting his lip in his attempts to remain silent. Daryl was looking off into the distance, scanning their surroundings with the same constant vigilance he always had but the fingers of his free hand brushed against the crook of Glenn's elbow and everything just clicked into place.

Everything was ok. They were ok.

No matter what happened next.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daryl went to work on the RV as soon as Glenn was done patching him up. No one bothered him or mentioned what had happened that morning and Daryl was grateful for the silence. The parts he had managed to salvage before the walker attack weren't exactly right for the old RV but would do for now, everything held together with two rolls of electrical tape and a whole lot of hope. Dale looked like he wanted to offer to help but every time the old man walked too close Daryl would send him a sneer and a glare and he would immediately back off. Daryl didn't want company, didn't want sympathetic words or reassuring hugs. He wanted to be left the hell alone.

Carl stood off to the side watching, kicking at the dirt with an anxious foot and as much as Daryl wanted to tell him to fuck off he couldn't find the energy to do so. Carl had seen Daryl during a weak moment and he wished he could take it back, make everyone afraid of him again because weakness got you killed. Weak was something Daryl couldn't be, ever. Merle taught him that. Merle was right.

They moved on later that day, everyone thanking Daryl for fixing the RV, voices subdued and actions cautious but their words were sincere.

Food was running low so Daryl showed Rick a park and camping ground that was on their route. He and Merle had hunted there in the past and knew there would still be plenty of game. Rick stood straight while Daryl spoke and the redneck could tell he wanted to say something but wisely stayed mute, instead telling Daryl to take the lead. Glenn climbed onto the back of the motorcycle, wrapping his arms around Daryl's waist in thoughtless motions that felt more comfortable and fluid than Daryl was used to. Yet he let himself bask in it for a moment, feeling Glenn pressed up tight behind him, body void of all tenseness it had gathered over the last few days. Feeling Glenn so at ease was enough for Daryl to put Merle out of his mind.

The bike's loud rumbling was all Daryl could hear as they rode, eyes peeled for danger and keeping track of how far they had traveled. With their gas reserves they should be able to make it to their destination before nightfall, allowing Daryl to get to sleep early to rise early; hunting was always best before the sun was up. He was tired of canned beans, he was sure everyone was, and just the thought of fresh venison made his mouth water. Merle had taken almost all of Daryl's camping gear, including the new quiver of arrows he had picked up at Wal-Mart, leaving him with five good ones; enough to hunt but not enough to survive on. He'd have to find some or make them, even though homemade arrows were never quite the same quality.

Glenn's arms tightened around his waist, the younger man's head coming to rest on his shoulder and for that brief moment it was just the two of them against the world. Sometimes Daryl wanted to leave the group, go off with just Glenn to the woods somewhere, built a little house, live off the land; it was all terribly domestic but Daryl was a loner and more often than not the company of such a large group put him on edge. But he knew he couldn't, knew the others would die without his hunting skills, knew they needed the extra manpower. And loathe as he was to admit it, Daryl kind of liked feeling needed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As soon as Glenn had the tent set up Daryl was asleep, foregoing dinner and his customary goodnights to the others. Glenn checked on him once right before his shift on watch to find the older man dead to the world, sprawled on his back and snoring lightly. With a fond smile Glenn relieved T-Dog and sat perched on top of RV. Nothing happened. Glenn didn't see a single walker during his four hour shift and by the time he made it back to their tent the young man was ready for sleep. Stripping out of his jeans Glenn crawled up next to Daryl, laying his head carefully on the older man's chest, curling tight around his firm body. Glenn always felt safe with Daryl close, when he felt how warm and sold Daryl was.

"Hey, Chinaman." Daryl's voice was rough with sleep, one arm curing around Glenn's back to pull him closer.

Glenn hummed appreciatively.

"You should be sleeping." Glenn kissed the underside of Daryl's jaw.

"Woke up when you came in. Don' worry, I'll be out 'gain soon." Daryl sounded like he was half-asleep already.

"I'm glad Merle is gone." Glenn immediately regretted his words, felt the way Daryl shifted uncomfortably beneath him.

"You an' I both know he ain't gone fer good, kid."

Glenn thought for a second, tucking his head into the crook of Daryl's shoulder.

"I know." Glenn whispered in the darkness.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. If these boys were mine the show would be very different and Maggie would not exist
> 
> A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!
> 
> Dropkicking Bullet Shells (on FF.net) has a new Daryl/Glenn story out that's called Birds of a Feather that only has one chapter so far, but it is so good and the story is really promising. She's pretty amazing, so I would check it out. I would also suggest every other TWD story she has. Because like I said, she's amazing.
> 
> Also, Mlle T-Rex (on FF.net) finished The Arrangement, which I totally fell in love with. So go read that if you haven't! On top of that, for a (very belated) birthday gift I'm writing a Daryl/Glenn story for them. As soon as I finish my long list of updates I'm working frantically to edit and post I'll be posting that one as well.
> 
> And finally thank you to those who have read Feral but were far too shy to review. I know it was an, er, intense story. I got quite a few PMs from people who were too embarrassed to review but wanted to tell me they liked it. And I know a lot of you didn't give any indication it was read. But thank you anyways!

**Author's Note:**

> Mega thanks to my amazing BETA, Xtreme619! She has been beyond helpful.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own. All rights go to Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont, and all others involved.
> 
> This is my baby.


End file.
